Unidos
by algodemiquehabiaolvidado
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN* Sakura de diecisiete años de edad necesita un escape de ciertos dramas personales: como la depresión de su padre y cuidar de sus cuatro hermanos menores. Ella encuentra la distracción perfecta en un acuerdo con el irritablemente caliente capitan de fútbol Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura**

Me sente en la cama, aturdida y cansada. Mi mente registró que sólo tenía unos pocos días para mi viaje de estudios a París y esa onza de entuciasmo que necesitaba fue lo que me impulsó a salir de la cama. Me puse lo más cercano que encontré, un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta gris arrugada que estaba en el suelo, recogí mi cabello en un desordenado moño en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Abrí las puertas mientras caminaba por el pasillo, evitando la habitación de mis padres.

- Rei, Sanosuke,Shiro y Aiko. Hora de ir a la escuela.- Corrí por las escaleras, pasando por encuma de ropa suelta y juguetes tirados casi por instinto. Un oso de peluche abandonado me guiñó su ojo de vidrio.

Hice todo lo posible por levantar de la mesa los deberes de la noche anterior y dividirlos en las mochilas que colgaban detrás de la puerta pero dejé pasar la lista de palabras de ortografía de Shiro. Puse un montón de platos, el cereal y la leche en la mesa, y fui a las escaleras a llamarlos una vez más. Mis tres hermanos menores y mi pequeña hermana salieron uno por uno. Cansados y con el cabello desordenado se sentaron en las sillas.

- Shiro.- Levantó la mirada entre bocado y bocado de cereal-. He consultado la lista de ortografía. Deletrea invención.

Se tragó el cereal toscamente y lipió la leche que rodaba haciea abajo por su barbilla.

- I...v.

- Tómate tu tiempo. Pronuncia "innnvención"- insinué. Comenzó de nuevo, y yo fui a empacar los almuerzos mientras Shiro la deletreaba correctamente.

- Rei , esta noche te vienes directamente a casa. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, todavía tengo que empacar.- Mi hermano de catorce años y segundo al mando asintió.

- Hoy hay una fiesta de cumpleaños en la sala de juegos después de la escuela, Sakura- dijo sanosuke-. Necesito dinero para la pizza.

- Está bien. - Fui hasta la chaqueta de nuestro padre que colgaba de la puerta y busqie en sus bolsillos por todo el dinero suelto que pudiera encontrar-. Aquí.- Puse la montaña de monedas delante de Charlie-. Tienes que estar en casa a las seis. No me gusta que camines después del anochecer.

Terminé los emparedades de mortadela y llené botellas de agua para todos, después me encargué de trenzar el cabello de Aiko. Vivíamos bastante cerca de la escuela así que caminábamos. Nuestro pueblo era tan pequeño que las escuelas primarias, intermedias y secundarias estaban todos en una fila en la misma calle. Deje a Shiro y a Aiko en la escuela primaria, despues a Sanosuke y Rei en la escuela intermedia.

Mientras me dirigía a la escuela secundaria escuche un chillido y me di la vuelta. Ino me agarro de los brazos y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo.

- ¿Qué?- La miré fijamente.

- ¡Los padres de shino van a estar fuera de la ciudad esta noche! Y él va a haer una fiesta en su casa.

- ¿Y?

- Por lo que será épica, y él me invitó personalmente.- Puso la mano en su pecho-. Creo que fue a causa de mi nuevo mechón azul. -Ino pasó los dedos por el único mechón azul que resaltaba su rostro de su deslucido cabello rubio.

Me tomó en un danzante abrazo.

-Sabes que no soy una amante de los abrazos.-Me alejé fuera de su alcance.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco

-No soy muy buena dando abrazo, así que espero que lo compenses- dije, apretándola en un torpe abrazo.

Se encogió de hombros fuera de mi medio abrazo.

-Está bien, Sakura. Vas a venir conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¿ Esta noche?

- Sí, esta noche. Es noche de viernes. No me digas que tú tampoco puedes. Tus hermanos y tu hermana van a estar bien sin ti por una noche.

-Tú pensarías que sí, pero cuando voy a casa y encuentro a una gata embarazada repleta de pulgas y a las muñecas Barbie dentro del microondas al igual que el viernes pasado... entonces dirías algo diferente.

Ella comenzo a caminar y me llevo junto a nuestro casillero.

-Tú vienes, no trates de salir de ésta. Estoy segura de que Taro irá también- dijo, tratando de tentarme-. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos de todos modos?

Giré la cerradura, introduciendo la combinación para que el casillero se abriera.

-Realmente no hay nada.

-Tierra llamando a Sakura.- Ella agitó la mano frente a mi cara, rompiendo mi concentración de inspeccionar mis libros de texto-. Ustedes tuvieron sexo- susurró en voz tan alta que algunas cuantas cabezas se giraron en nuestra dirección.

- Gracias por decirle eso a la mitad de Konoha Lake High.- Miré por encima del hombro, viendo quiénes podrían haber escuchado, entonces decidí que no me importaba.

Ella agachó la cabeza detrás de la puerta de nuestros casilleros, fingiendo que ésta nos proporcionaba la privacidad que necesitábamos para tener esta conversación.

-¿Él no es tu novio?

-Ah, ¿Taro? Que yo sepa, no.-Me reí y cerré el casillero-.Él es, no sé, un objeto brillante que me distrae de mi apestosa vida.

-Dios, Sakura, a veces me doy cuenta de que estás emocionalmente enferma.

-Lo que sea, Ino. Taro no es exactamente un buen partido si no te has dado cuenta.

En ese momento, Taro se acercó, con sus vaqueros caídos, camiseta sucia colgando de su cuerpo larguirucho y una patineta pegada en la parte trasera de la mochila que colgaba de su espalda.

-¡Hola, mamacita!- dijo, estrechándome a su lado.

Me alejé de manera gentil.

-Hola- repliqué.

-No es buena dando abrazos.-Se inclinó Ino para recordárselo.

-Eso está bien. Se me ocurren un par de cosas que me gustan más que los abrazos.-Me guiñó un ojo.

- Tengo que ir a clases.- Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi clase avanzada de Estudios Globales, dejandolos mirando detrás de mi. Deliberadamente evité el contacto visual con cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase cuando entré al salón, sabía con seguridad que ellos no se molestaban conmigo tampoco.

Me senté en mi asiento habitual en la fila de atrás y saque mi cuaderno de notas. Iruka sensei entró justo cuando la campana sonó y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando al deportista Naruto Uzumaki, capitan del equipo, en el pasillo. Yo ni siquiera entendía la razón por la que estaba en esta clase; desde luego, no estaba en el menú normal de clases para los jugadores de fútbol. Ésta era la unica clase en la que no me sentía como si destacara, Podía levantar la mano y responder a preguntas y la gente no pensaría que soy un bicho raro. Naruto fruncio el ceño y tocó la puerta. Creo que nunca lo había visto llegar tarde.

El Iruka sensei se volvió y abrió la puerta

-Gracias por honrarnos hoy con su presencia, señor Uzumaki. Tome asiento.

La sección normal de asientos de primera fila de Naruto estaba ocupada, así que se dirigió a la parte trasera de la sala y se sentó a mi lado. Me miró una vez antes de dejar caer sus ojos en la mesa frente a él. Hoy llevaba una camiseta, al igual que todos los jugadores de fútbol lo hacían cuando tenían un partido. Una vena destacaba en su cuello y me pregunte si le había pasado algo, tal vez había estado en una pelea o algo así. Tal vez Akane lo había engañado otra vez. Sea lo que sea... no me importaba. Mi atención regreso a Iruka Sensei.

Nos íbamos a París en dos días, y no podía esperar a salir de este pueblo y ver algo, aunque fuera sólo durante ocho días. Sería una buena práctica para mi familia aprender a sobrevivir sin mi pra cuendo me fuera a la universidad el proximo año. Por más que traté de recordarles atodos que yo no íba a estar ahí para siempre, no creo realmente que se hayan dado cuenta de lo que dije.

- En lugar de tener una clase regular hoy-dijo Iruka sensei-. Vamos a hablar acerca de su asignación ya que estaremos en el extranjero.-Se sentó al borde de la mesa y los pantalones de color caqui demasiado apretados se movieron en lugares equivocados. Eww-. Ccomo utedes saben, éste es un curso de colocación de nivel universitario. Hemos pasado los últimos meses aprendiendo la cultura, la plítica, el arte y las condiciones sociales y económicas que han dado forma al mundo en que vivimos hoy en día. Su tarea mientras estemos allá aparte de tener diversión-Sonrió a la clase-, es traer la historia viva. Van a encontrar un tema que deseen estuiar u escribir un documendo de diez páginas, tendran dos semanas después de que hayamos regresado. Para ello, lo harán en prejas de dos.

Se movió ppor la habitación, señalando a las personas que estaban sentadas al lado del otro mientras se iba acercando.

- Kiba y Shikamaru. Tenten y Hinata.- Countinuó por el pasillo, aercándose a la parte trasera de la sala. Miré alrededor, y la única persona cerca de mi era Naruto. Me preguntaba su podría cambiar rápidamente de asiento. No significaba que posiblemente trabajaria con Naruto. Mi mente se puso borrosa cuando vi que Irua sensei se movia en cámara lenta hacia nnosotro. No, esto no puede suceder. No era así como había planeado pasar mi Euro- aventura, siendo niñera de algún deportista demasiado mimado-. Sakura y Naruto-dijo pasando entre nosotros. Yo sabía que mi rostro se contorsionó ante los sonidos de nuestros nombres pronunciados juntos, pero no me importaba, aunque él o Naruto pudieran ver mi expresión de disgusto.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto me miró y luego volvió su mirada hacia Iruka sensei.

-Ah, ¿Iruka sensei?- Él dejó de caminar y se volvio hacia nosotros-. Es sólo que no sé si... Sakura y yo deberíamos ser compañeros en esta tarea.-Dijo mi nombre como si no nos conociéramos y sólo estuviera recitando lo que Iruka sensei había dicho un momento anntes. Habíamos ido juntos a la escuela desde el primer grado, lo que lo convierte en un idiota-. Tal vez yo podria estar con Shikamaru y ella con Hinata- sugirió.

-Ustedes dos son adultos. Empiecen a actuar como tal. -Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del salón-. Tienen treinta y siete minutos para planificar su tarea-dijo mirando el reloj.

Tu. Tienes. Que. Estar. Bromeando. Conmigo. Me di cuenta de que Naruto no estaba contento de que nos pusieran juntos, y eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Evité mirarlos a los ojos, aunque me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Busqué dentro de mi mochila una pluma. Mi mano encontró algo con una extraña forma en la parte inferior y lo saque. Era el inhalador de Shiro. ¿Cómo diablos llegó esto aquí? Tenia la esperanza de que Shiro estaría bien sin su inhalador por la mañana. Podria llevárselo a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Sakura? -dijo en voz baja, rompiendo mi concentración del inhalador-. ¿Estás... bien?

Dejé caer el inhalador en mi bolso y respiré profundamente.

-Lo que sea. Vamos a terminar con esto.

**Naruto**

Sakura Haruno me estaba mirando como si estuviera enfermo. ¿Y eso que estaba sosteniendo era espray de pimienta? Lo metió de nuevo en su bolso.

- Así que, um ¿has tenido alguna idea para el trabajo? - pregunté. Ella continuó mirandome por lo que pareció demasiado tiempo. Aparte mis ojos de ella y abrí mi libro de Historia Europea-. ¿Deberiamos solo hacer una lluvia de ideas juntos?- ofrecí. No dijo nada y empezó a picar la uña de su pulgar. Motas de pintauñas morado cayeron sobre el suelo de baldosas debajo de su escritorio. ¿Cuál demonios era su problema? Ibamos a ir a Europa, no a detención. ¿Por qué estaba tan malditamente malhumorada?-. Escucha, entiendo que no estés contenta de trabajar conmigo, Sé que no somos exactamente amigos. Pero no es como si tuvieramos opción en este momento, ¿verdad? -Ella miró hacia mí como si quisiese decir algo, pero cerró la boca.

Abrí mi cuaderno en una hoja de papel blanco.

-He tenido algunas ideas, assí que supongo que empezaré yo. Influencia griega en el Impresionismo Francés. Napoleón Bonaparte. Ell rey Luis. -Escribí cada idea y alcé la mirada hacia ella por una respuesta. Miró a la página, parpadeando a las palabras que yo había escrito. Pasé las paginas de mi libro de texto-. ¿Bienes importados y la mmoneda? -ofrecí. No dijo nada, así que lo escribí en el papel. Ella había vuelto a inspeccionar la uña de su pulgar. El esmalte morado estaba caso desprendido. La observé pelar la pintura de su uña y d ejarla caer al suelo en pequeñas motas. Parecía estar a un millón de millas de distancia, distraída o pensando en algo, Obscuros círculos ensombrecían sus ojos, pero aparte de eso, su piel era perfectamente clara y blanca como la porcelana-. ¿Ibas a gasearme antes?

-¿Huh?- Miró hacia a mí repentinamente.

-ese bote de espray que sacaste de tu bolso.- Señalé hacia la mochila a sus píes.

Se retorció en su silla y le dio una patada más lejos debajo de su escritorio.

-No -se burló-. Ése es el inhalador de mi hermano. No sé qué está haciendo ahí.

-Así que, ¿tienes alguna idea para nuestro papel? -Levanté la hoja para traer su atención al trabajo. entrar en una conversación con ella probablemente no era una buena idea.

-Lo que sea que quieras hacer está bien conmigo. Siempre podemos simplemente averiguarlo cuando lleguemos ahí. -Sacó un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz de carbón de su mochila y empezó a dibujar líneas oscuras en la página. Vi las líneas volverse una serpenteante y anudada rama mientras dibujaba.

- Recuerden, reunión pre-viaje obligatoria mañana a las once a.m... en mi sala de clases. Traer a un padre -gritó Iruka sensei cuando la campana sonó.

Tenía entrenamento avanzado de peso después como abono de gimnasio. Todo nuestro equipo de fútbol universitario estaba en la clase. Se trataba básicamente de una hora de hacer el tonto con pesas. Fui al vestuario y me quité la camiseta. Miré al espejo. Mis bíceps se estaban haciendo enormes. los flexioné en el espejo y fui atrapado por Sasuke mientras él doblaba la esquina.

- Bonitas armas, hombre.

-Gracias. -Saqué una camisa de mi casillero, la olí y luego la arrojé sobre mi cabeza. Est amañana había empezado muy mal. Había tenido un encuentro con Akane en el pasillo justo antes del primer periodo. Habia roto con ella anoche, pero hoy me informó que me había engañado con Sasori quien hace auto anotaciones en mi equipo. No importaba, yo fui quien puso fin a las cosas con ella, así que no debería de importarme.

- Hey hermano, siento lo de akane. he oído llo que pasó - dijo Sasuke, sin mirarme ya que los dos estábamos cambiando. Debió haber escuchado su versión del porqué habíamos terminado, la que hacía ver como que ella rompió conmigo.

-No es gran cosa- dije.

- Ella estaba buena, pero era un poco molesta-dijo Sasuke-. Sin embargo, tenía buenas tetas.

Le di una mirada de sólo déjalo.

-¿Qué?-Sostuvo sus manos en alto en señal de rendición-. Las tenía.- Él no estaba mintiendo, la chica tenía grandes pechos, pero eso no venía al caso, No sabía por qué estaba con ella y cuando ya no pude recordarlo pensé que era el momento de ponerle fin.

Llegamos a la sala de pesas y manipulamos el equipo de música. Animal i Have Become de Three Days Grace sonó por los altavoces montados en las esquinas. Sasuke y yo fuimos a las barras de pesas y las cargamos con cuarenta y cinco mientras el resto de los chicos se apostaban alrededor de la habitación en grupos de dos y tres.

- Así que sales de viaje el domingo, ¿no? -preguntó, poniéndose en posición promero.

Me paré detrás de él.

- Sí.

Él respiró hondo y sacó la barra, bajandola a su pecho. Dejó escapar un suspiro, empujando la barra hacia arriba. Solo hizo ocho repeticiones antes de que tuviera que ayudarlo a volver a acumular el peso. Se sentó y bajó del banco. Nos cammbiamos de posición.

El entrenador Kakashi vino hacia nosotros, su gorra de béisbol blanca con la pantera azul bajo sobre su frente.

-No trabajen demasiado duro hoy, los quiero frescos para el partido de esta noche,. Palmeó mi hombro.

Me incliné hacia atrás en el banco y empujé la barra hacia arriba, cerrando los codos antes de bajar el peso hacia mí. hice quince repeticiones, soplando mi aliento fuera mientras bajaba la barra cada vez, luego re-acumulé el peso yo mismo.

- Maldición. Eres un animal, hombre.- Sasuke golpeó mi espalda cuando me senté. Hicimos unas cuantas series más, luego hicimos estiramientos en las colchonetas antes de ir a las duchas temprano. El entrenador más o menos esperaba que holgazaneáramos los días de partido.

-Sabes, creo que es mejor que tú y Akane ya no estén juntos -dijo Sasuke desde el otro lado del vestuario. Miré hacia él-. Paríes es un país romántico, ya sabes- dijo.

- es una ciudad... no un país. le corregí.

- Lo que sea. Sólo quiero decir que ahora no estarás atado... eres lbre para salir con quién quieras en este viaje.

No estaba planeando enrollarme con alguien, sólo pensé que sería mi oportunidad de salir de este pueblo y ver el mundo, antes de que me quedara atrapado después del instituto para hacerme cargo de la tienda de neumáticos de mi padre.

- Me han emparejado con Sakura Haruno en nuestro trabajo mientras estamos ahí.

-¿Sakura quién?- Preguntó Sasuke.

- Esa chica gótica, siempre viste de negro, no habla mucho. Se sienta con Ino en la comida. Creo que podria estar saliendo con Taro sakada.- Me pregunté interiormente cómo sabía tanto acerca de una chica que supuestamente nunca había notado.

- ¿Está buena? - pregunto Sasuke.

Pensé en ello por un segundo. Yo nunca había notado su apariencia, pero ella se veía mejor sin un monton de maquillaje, como Akane siempre llevaba. Tenía el pelo largo y rosado y ojos verde jade, pero sabía la respuesta correcta, la respuesta de acuerdo con Sasuke sería no.

-no, no realmente,. Negué con la cabeza.

- Bueno, a quién le importa, ¿Sabes? Lo que pasé en los viajes escolares queda en los viajes escolares.- Rió.

Solo que yo sabía que no pasaría nada entre Sakura y yo en París. Tendríamos suerte si pudieramos sobrevivir a la semana y conseguir hacer nuestro trabajo. Ella emitía señales muy claras... y esas señales eran de que me fuera a la mierda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura.**

Durante el almuerzo troté hasta la escuela primaria y le djé el inhalador de Shiro a la enfermera. No tenía tiempo suficiente para comer, así que agarré una bolsa de pretzels mientras volvía y me dirigí al cuarto período, Cálculo. Escuché a Kurenai sensei hablar monótonamente acerca de funciones y líneas tangentes mientras trataba de masticar mi pretzel lo más silenciosamente posible y pensaba sobre la asignación con naruto. Había pensado que iba a tratar de que yo hiciera todo el trabajo, pero me sorprendió cuando sacó sus libros y empesó a anotar sus ideas. Su letra era realmente ordenada también, con letras pequeñas y perfectamente formadas.

Kurenai sensei me oyó metiendo la mano en la bolsa, y su cabeza giró desde el pizarrón blanco hasta el fondo del salón donde estaba sentada.

-Sakura, sin comida en clases. Lo sabes.

Tragué el pretzel.

-Sí, lo siento, no comí durante al amuerzo.

-Es tu responsabilidad planear mejor tu tiempo para que puedas comer durante el período del almuerzo. Guardalo -dijo sin simpatía en la voz.

Sabía que no servía explicar la razón por la que no pude comer durante el almuerzp, así que empujé un pretzel en mi boca, luego cerré la bolsa y la metí en mi mochila.

Luego del colegio tenía una hora antes de que los niños salieran de la escuela. Éste usualmente era el momento en que iba a la habitación de mi mamá para despertarla. Mi papá trabajaba desde las dos hasta la medianoche en la fábrica de chapas de metal, así que significaba que no lo veíamos durante la semana. Y dependiendo del tipo de día que mi mamá estaba teniendo determinaba si iba a estar levantada, caminando por la casa sin un propósito, o si iba a ser un zombie apenas saliendo de la cama para comer y bañarse. Después de estos últimos años de verla alejándose de nosotros, hubiera preferido sólo dejarla en su cuarto, pero los chicos se preocupaban si ella no estaba fuera de su cama cuando volvían.

Dejé mi mochila cerca de la puerta y saqué a patadas mis converse. Estaba inquietantemente silencioso en la casa, y temía entrar en su habitación. No me gustaba el sentimiento de entrar en la casa y no saber lo que me iba a encontrar. Aunque a este punto, ya practicamente había dejado de tener esperanza de que se recuperara y no iba a seguir siendo la que tratara sin ayuda de sacarla de esto. Ella necesitaba querer conseguir ayudar, y mi papa necesitaba preocuparse lo suficiente para involucrarse también; había pasado a través de esto tantas veces antes e hice lo mejor para actiar como si no me importara.

Podía oír que si televisión estaba prendida a través de la puerta cerrada. Puse mi mano en la perilla.

- ¿Mamá? -Abrí la puerta lentamente. Ella estaba sentada en la cama. el aire estaba viciado y el cuarto estaba oscuro por las empolvadas cortinas cerradas.

-Hola,pequeña -dijo. Su pelo estaba fibroso, y traté de recordar si se había bañado ayer.

Fui hacia la ventana y abrí las cortinas, asegurándolas en los brohces.

- Los niñoes estarán pronto en casa. Ven y levántate. te haré algo de café.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti? - preguntó mientras yo dejaba la habitación.

-Um, ¿criar a tus hijos? - pronuncié tan bajo así ella no podia oírme. Odiaba estar ahí.

Fui hacia la cocina e hice mi rutina sin pensar. Tiré el café de varios días de la cafetera y puse más en una limpia, luego preparé el aperitivo para después de la escuela de los niños, hoy había apio y mantequilla de maní, aunque fueran a quejarse. Y pronto la casa se llenó de los ruidos de los chicos otra vez y me relajé un poco. Me ocupe juntando el traje de fútbol de Rei y pilas de ropa sucia para la lavandería de mañana, ayudé a Aiko a buscar a su hamster desaparecido hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado en su bola de plástico toda la noche y lo pusimos de vuelta en su jaula.

Yluego era tiempo de empezar la cena. Era viernes, el cual había denominado "Noche Espectacular de Espaguetis". Era más fácil tener la cena establecida según los días, acortando el tiempo en lugar de gastar en planear la comida. Vacié la caja de pasta en agua hirviendo y le puse manteca a seis rodajas de pan blanco. Cuando estuvo listo, comimos sin Sanosuke, aunque no estaba sorprendida de que hubiera ignorado mi toque de queda a las seis en punto, él me recordó muchas veces estos últimos meses de que yo no era su mamá. Cerca de las siete , cuando él no estaba todavía en casa, envié a Rei a buscarlo a la sala de juegos. ellos aparecieron un poco más tarde, luego de jugar algunos juegos más, estoy segura.

Colapsé en el sillón para mirar una película de princesas de Disney con Aiko antes de que fuera la hora de dormir. Ella tomó un baño cerca de las ocho, luego se acurruco con mamá en su cuarto antes de que entrara para apagar las luces a las nueve. ¿Por qué era yo la que hacía todo el trabajo pesado mientras mamá elegía a alguien cuando quería ser madre?

Fui a mi cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama. Normalmente mantengo mi habitación bastante limpia, pero pilas de ropa y libros estaban invadiendo el pequeño espacio que tenía de piso. Doblé la almohada plana a la mitad en vez e tratar de acomodarla para que se levantara y cerré los ojos. Mi celular vibró sobre mi mesita de luz y lo levanté. Era Ino.

- ¿Hola?

- Ey Sakura, justo nos estamos yendo del juego para ir a lo de Shino. ¿Estás lista o qué?

-Uhh.- Traté de buscar evasivas.

-Vamos a pasarnos por ahí a buscarte. ¿Cierto,Taro? - Lo escuché gemir en el otro extremo.

Había completamente olvidado la fiesta esta noche. Traté de recordar si actualmente había aceptado ir. Sabía que propablemente podía ir si quería... no sé... no sonaba divertida. No tenía nada en común con los chicos que iban a estar ahí. No entenderían mi vida, asi que pensé que era mejor no involucrarlos. De esa manera nunca tendría que explicar cosas sobre mi familia, nunca tendría que estar evergonzada por esto. Esto no me definía. No era quien yo era. Nunca siquiera habia dejado que Ino entrara. No quería que viera mi casa desordenada, a mí en "modo de mamá", y arreisgarla a que vea cómo era realmente mi mamá. Era mejor de esta manera. Me alejaría de todo esto el año que viene.

Escuche gritos viniendo del pasillo.

-Espera, Ino.- Me dirigí al cuarto de Sanosuke y Shiro, donde estaban seguramente otra vez peleando sobre de quién era el turno para jugar a la Nintendo DS. Encontre a Shiro acurrucado en posición fetal en la litera inferior, esforzándose en respirar-. ¡Me tenfo que ir! - grite antes de colgarle a Ino.

- ¿Donde está su inhalador? - le grité a Sanosuke.

- Dijo que lo dejó en la escuela- dijo Sanosuke en un elevado tono de voz, sus ojos suplucándome para que hiciera algo que lo arreglara.

-Bien, está bien- Dije para tranquilizarlos a ellos como también a mí. La respiración de Shiro era fuerte y entrecortada, y tiré de él para que se sentara. Traté de calmarlo, pasando mi mano arriba y abajo de su espalda pero él tenía muchas dificultades para respirar. Sostuve mis manos en una taza imaginaria bajo su nariz, recordando el juego que había inventado el año pasado cuando se había acabado la medicación mara el inhalador-. Huele el chocolate caliente -le dije.Él respiro por la nariz-. Y sopla en caso de que esté caliente.-Sopló un poco de aire a mis manos-. Bien. Huele el chocolate caliente.- Respiró otra vez, con menos esfuerzo esta vez.

Mi teléfono estaba vibrando otra vez al lado de mis pies. Lo pateé hacia Sanosuke.

-Contesta por mi y sostenlo al lado de mi oreja.- Sanosuke hizo lo que le dije. Mantuve mis manos formando una taza en frente de Shiro-. Ey Ino, lo siento; Shiro tuvo un ataque de asma. No voy a poder salir esta noche.

Ella estaba decepcionada, pero no sonaba enojada. Estoy segura de que la promesa de salir con Shino era parte de la razón.

Después de leerles un par de historias, y de asegurarme de que la respiración de Shiro era completamente normal otra vez, volví a mi cuarto y escavé en el armario buscando una maleta. Aunque no empaque mucho, calculando que iba a tener que esperar hasta que terminara de lavar la ropa mañana.

Mi celular estaba vibrando otra vez, y me arrastré sobre mis manos y rodillas para contestarlo. Era un mensaje de Taro.

Estoy fuera. Déjame entrar.

Fui hacia mi ventana, y el auto de Taro realmente estaba aparcado en la calle frente a mi casa. ¿Que estaba haciendo aquí? Miré el reloj, eran las once.

¿Esto es una llamada para tener sexo? Le mandé.

jaja. Quizás. Escribió. Baja. Decía su siguiente mensaje.

Dado que no había manera de que lo dejara entrar, le texteé; Ok. aprete enviar y troté por las escaleras hacia fuera de la casa.

Abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para mí mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Subí y él no perdió nada de tiempo en acercarse y darme un beso. Podía decir que él había estado bebiendo.

- Vaya Taro, ¿Bebiendo mucho? - Lo empujé de vuelta a su asiento. Me sonrió estúpidamente-. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de Shino? - Pregunté.

-Estuvo genial. Aunque te extrañé. -Puso su mano sobre mi rodilla.

-Querías alguien para tener sexo mejor dicho. - Resistí el impulso de alejar su mano.

- Así que, ¿ que es lo que pasa entre nosotros, Sakura? - su frente se arrugó con concentracion mientras me estudiaba. La mirada en su cara me decía que me estaba viendo doble. Pestañeo y sacudió su cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres? - Pregunté, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¿Por qué tuvimos sexo el fin de semana pasado? - susurró, aunque estabamos solos en su auto sin nunguna oportunidad de que alguien nos oyera. La verdad era que no tenia idea de la razón por la que habiamos tenido sexo. Supongo que estaba pretendiendo ser una chica normal de diecisiete años la noche del viernesanterior, y si eso significaba tomar un poco y besar a un chico de mi clase, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

No había esperado que llegaramos hasta el final, pero había sido como un extraño juego de gallinas, y ninguno de nosotros quería ser el que parara. Había sido todo lo que había asumido que mi primera vez iba a ser: torpe, incómodo, y un poco doloroso. Lo que era probablemente lo mejor de todos modos, dado que nunca había tenido ilusones de estar enamorada mi primera vez. Había calculado que era mejor tener esa incómoda primera vez con alguien que no importara.

Recorrió su mano por mi muslo.

-Fue mi primera vez, no quería decírtelo antes, pero quiero que lo sepas- dijo.

-Eso es lindo- dije. No tenía intención de contarle que él era mi primera vez también. No quería que pensara que significaba algo.

Levanto m i mano y juntó sus dedos con los míos.

-No puedo parar de pensar en ti. - Respiró en mi cuello.

- ¿No puedes parar de pensar en mi o en el sexo? -Pregunté.

-Bueno, eso fue divertido. - Se movió hacia mi oído.

-¿Para qué viniste aquí?

- Me gustas, Sakura,. Siguó besando mi cuello.

- Ni siquiera me conoces, Taro.- Lo empujé por un segundo-. Además, no tengo tiempo para un novio justo ahora.- Me miró por un segundo antes de caer sobre mi otra vez-. Jordan, ¿me escuchaste?

- Si. Eso es genial, sólo pensé que todavía podíamos, ¿tú sabes?- Recorrió sus dedos hacia arriba por mi muslo.

El reloj en el tablero decía 11:27.

- Mi papá va a volver del trabajo pronto.

Miró al reloj y sonrrió.

- Prometo que seré rápido.

-Hmm. Tan tentador como suena, voy a pasar. Aunque gracias.- Tiré la manija, abriendo la puerta y el aire frío de la noche pareció tener un efecto para traerle algo de sentido.

- ¡ Diviértete en tu viaje, Sakura! - gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Trepé por las escaleras hacia m icuarto, y como seguía levantada, decidí que bien podría esperar a mi papá. Pero luego recordé que era viernes y él siempre salía a tomar con los tipos después del trabajo los viernes. Todavía no estaba cansada, así que me senté en frente de mi computadora portátil, y accedí a Facebook y me desplacé a través de fotos de gente divirtiéndose y las actualizaciones de los planes para el fin de semana.

Tipeé el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki en la barra de búsqueda y apreté enter. Ni siquiero sabía por qué lo estaba buscando. Su foto apareció. Estaba en su uniforme blanco de fútbol, sosteniendo una pelota por la cintura, una gran sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara con su pelo rubio y profundo ojos azules. Él tenía la mirada de todo héroe de un pequeño pueblo a la perfección, sus rasgosde chico perfecto eran difíciles de no notar, especialmente en una secundaria llena de chicos con pelo grasoso y acné. Me alegro de que tu vida sea tan malditamente perfecta, pensé. Cerre mi computadora.

* * *

darkzuryan: El libro se llama bound together y la autora es eliza jane c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto.**

Está bien, así que lo estropeé. Durante nuestro pre-partido de calentamiento, tacleé a Sasori, era reserva; apenas lo suficientemente bueno para estar en el equipo, y hoy los chicos de reserva estaban imitando la ofensiva del equipo contra el que estaríamos jugando hoy. Estabamos ejecutando un juego de práctica, vi mi oportunidad y la tomé. Corri a toda velocidad hacia él y golpeé su trasero en el suelo, justo enfrente de donde las porristas estaban calentando. La boca de Akane se abrió en una perfecta O.

Eso me valió un sermón del entrenador; Sasori era un compañero de equipo, yo era el capitán, tenia que dar un buen ejemplo, lo que sea. En lugar de decirle al entrenador que Sasori había dormido con mi novia, me disculpé diciendo que no era mi intención golpearlo tan fuerte. Pero demonios, se sintió bien.

-¿Rabia de esteroides? - pregunto Sasuke cuando corrí de vuelta al grupo.

Ahora, en la fiesta de Shino, estaba reviviendo esa tacleada en mi mente mientras observaba a Sasori colocar su mano en la parte baja de la espalde de chelsey y coquetear con ella justo enfrente de mí. Habíamos ganado el juego contra Akatsuki, asi que al menos el entrenador estaba feliz con el juego.

Era gracioso ver cómo, cuando los padres de alguien estaba fuera de la ciudad no importaba si eras amigo de ellos en la escuela o no, todo el mundo estaba aquí. Vi a Ino, la amiga de Sakura, y escudriñe la habitación buscándola, pero ella no parecía estar aquí. Akane caminó hacia donde estaba parado en la cocina.

Ella paseó sus dedos con manicura por mi pecho.

- Hola, Naru- Dijo, mi nombre como una reverencia-. Vi lo que hiciste en el campo por mí hoy.

-No hice eso por ti.- Miré hacia el frente, por encima de su cabeza.

- Querías pelear con Sasori por mi honor y pienso que eso es dulce.- Sacó su brillo labial de su bolso y pasó el tubo por sus ya brillantes labios.

Odiaba esas cosas, yo quedaba todo pegajoso cuando nos besábamos y olía a sand´´ia horas después. Odiaba la sandía. Ella no me escuchaba en absoluto.

- Aka, terminé contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Ella alzó la mirada encontrándose con mis ojos por primera vez.

- ¿ Por qué terminaste conmigo? - Puso mala cara, empujando sus labios hacia afuera, viéndose ridícula.

Ni siquiera me lo podía explicar a mí mismo, mucho menos a ella. Seguro, el capitán del equipo de fútbol debía salir con la capitana del equipo de no sé, ya no podía pretender ser ese chico perfecto. Poco a poco, él se estaba alejando de mi, Me estaba agrietando. Ella todavía estaba mirandome, esperando que respondiera.

- Solo necesitaba algo de espacio.

- Bueno, si alguna vez te sientes solo.- Ella colocó su mano sobre mi pecho. Me alegré de estar en la banca hoy. Dejarla sentir lo que no iba a tener.

Me giré y me alejé caminando. Me senté en un sofá y froté mis sienes. La molesta canción de hip hop que sonaba a todo volumen en los altavoces me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Dos chicas de segundo año que reconocí vagamente de la escuela, vinieron y se sentaron una a cada lado mío.

-Hola, Matt- dijo la rubia-. Soy yura. y ésta es sora- Señaló con la cabeza hacia la morena a mi otro lado.

¿ Disfrutando la fiesta? - Pregunté. Cada una se deslizó hacia mí.

- Está bien- dijo Yura. Empezó a jugar con mi cabello, y frotando su manoo por la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Sora pasó su mano por mi brazo bajo la manga de mi camisa. Envió un escalofrío a través de mi cuerpo y junto con la forma en la que su amiga estaba haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello, debió haberse sentido bastante bien, así que, ¿por qué no podía relajarme y disfrutar de la atencion? Tomé una respiración profunda y eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Todo estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor mientras flotaba por encima de todo, desconectado. Los ojos vidriosos en las caras de mis compañeros de equipo, el grupo en la cocina tomando body shots del estomago de Karin . Todos ellos lucían tan malditamente felices y de pronto, no lo pude soportar más. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Me levanté y escapé de sus manos.

- Me tengo que ir.- Hombre, era estúpido. Me dirigí hacia mi camioneta sin despedirme de nadie. No quería que nadie intentara sacarme conversación o me hiciera sentir extraño por irme ahora, justo cuando las chicas calientes e cursos inferiores estaban listas para desnudarme.

Conduje en silencio, sin siquiera querer que el sonido de la radio invadiera mi espacio.

Mis padres estaban durmiendo cuando llegupe a casa. Tome un trozo de pizza fría del refrigerador y me dirigí a mi habitacion. Pasaba por la foto de Konohamaru en la pared todos los días, pero por alguna razón, esta noche me detuve en frente de ella y trague toscamente el pedazo de pizza.

Miré su cara y me pregunté por qué no podría haber sonreído en la foto.

Él estaba en su uniforme azul Marino, su gorra blanca tirada hacia abajo con una expresión seria en su rostro. Si conocías a Konohamaru, entenderías lo fuera de lugar que luc{ia esa expresión en su cara. Él siempre estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus deslumbrantes dientes blancos a amigos y extraños por igual.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello recién cortado. Me dije a mí mismo que me lo había rapado para no tener que arreglarlo, pero sabía que la verdadera razón era que así me vería mas como él. Pasé mi mano a través de mi cabeza una y otra vez, sintiendo el espinoso cabello contra mi palma. Cuando miraba en el espejo o pasaba delante de una ventana, era como si él estuviera de vuelta aqui conmigo, aunque fuera por el más breve momento.

Mis padres nunca más hablaron sobre él. Sentía como si ni siquiera pudiera decir su nombre a su alrededor y los odiaba por eso, por llevarse esa parte deél lejos de mí. Fui a mi habitación y arrojé la pizza sin comer al cesto de la basura bajo mi escritorio. Me sente en mi escritorio y abrí mi cuaderno. Lo abrí en la lista que había hecho con Sakura hoy. Giré la página y empecé a escribir.

_Voy a paris_

_Con una chica llamada Sakura_

_Ya no sé qué pensar sobre mi vida_

_Fútbol. Fiestas. Prácticas. Padres. Todo se siente falso._

_Mi mandíbula duele por sonreír_

_Quiero sentir de nuevo, quiero vivir._

_Pero en lugar de ello, giro mi cabeza hacia otro lado._

Arrugué el pedazo de papel y lo arrojé a la basura. Descansé mi cabeza en mis manos y las rocé varias veces sobre mi cabello. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito.

La muerte de Konohamaru dejó un enorme agujero dentro de mí. Y los dolres de cabeza casi diarios lo hacían difícil de olvidar. Nunca antes los tenía. Hubo dos partes distintas en mi vida: El yo antes de su muerto y el yo que él dejó tras de sí después. Parecían dos personas diferentes. Había muerto por una herida de bala en la cabeza y sabía que era retorcido, pero cada vez que mi cabeza comenzaba a palpitar, pensaba en cuánto debió haber sentido al morir. Nadie sabía sobre los dolores de cabeza y para todos los espectadores de afuera, yo seguia siendo Naruto, manteniendo un respetable promedio, capitán del equipo de fútbol y el novio de la chica más popular de la escuela, bueno, hasta ayer.

Tenía cuidado de no hacer nada que pudiera hacer que mis padres se preocuparan. Sabía que mi mamá no podría manejar nada más asi que jugué el rol que se esperaba para mí, el hijo que ella necesitaba que fuera. No podía desplomarme, ese era su trabajo. Y por los últimos cuatro meses, también había tratado de ser el novio perfecto, pero ahora no podia mantener el esfuerzo, especialmente con una chica como Akane, esa chica realmente era difícil de mantener. Comenzó como una buena distracción, pero luego se convirtió en otra actuación que tenía que mantener y se volvió demasiado. Mis dolores de cabeza se volvieron más intensos y ya no podía fingir más con ella.

Había requerio todo de mí al mantener el estatus de la imagen eprfecta en la que había trabajado tanto por lograr. En el exterior, nunca sabrías que apenas sabpia cmo vivir en un mundo donde mi hermano no existía.

Konohamaru había vivido en casa durante los últimos dos años de su vida. Primero intentó en la universidad, reprobó después de darse cuenta de que volverse basura e infringir sustos de embarazos no estaba para nada en el plan de estudios. Luego, se unió a la marina y fue enviado a Afganistán. Solo lo había visto una docena de veces en los últimos dos años, entonces, ¿por qué parecía como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido? Una parte que nunca recuperaría.

Miré por mi puerta abierta al antiguo cuarto de Konohamaru. El cuarto que mi madre habia convertido en una habitación de invitados de aspecto genérico hace seis meses, sólo unos meses de su muerte. Había una maleta en el suelo y me imaginé que mi mamá había empezado a empacar por mí. Caminé a través del pasillo y encendí la luz. La habitacíon incluso había sido pintada de un crudo blanco. Ya no olía a él.

Encontré toda mi ropa de viaje doblada en pilas ordenadas sobre su vieja cama. Abrí la maleta de rueditas en el suelo y empecé a metero todo dentro. Ocho pares de boxers prolijamente doblados, ocho pares de medias enrolladas juntas, camisas blancas, jeans, un par de caquis que casi arrojé a un lado, luego decidí dejarlos en caso de que fuésemos a algun lugar bonito. Habpia una Guía de viajes Frommer encima de mis camisas. Pasé las páginas. Sabía que debería aprecias las cosas que hacía por mi, pero sólo quería ser capaz de hablar... de no ser un maldito robot familiar que actúa como si nada estuviese mal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura.**

Esperé a que mi padre llegara a casa anoche, así que cuando mi alarma se disparó a las ocho, todavpia estaba exhausta. Le había recordado a mi padre la reunión pre-viaje que teníamos esta mañana. Me había dado un billete de veinte para gastar y me dijo que tendría que ir a la reunion por mí misma, que dudaba que él o mi madre estuvieran despiertos aún. Y tenía razón.

Fui la primera en levantarme, pero Aiko no se quedó muy por detrás de mí. Nos sentamos a la mesa, comiendo cereales juntas.

-¿ Quieres ayudarme con la colada hoy?- pregunté, cortando un plátano en sus cheerios.

- Claro- dijo. Sonaba tan adulta. A la vez me gustaba y no me gustaba.

Después del desayuno, llenamos el automóvil de mi pare con seis cestas de lavandería en el maletero y el asiento trasero, y nos dirigímos a la lavandería S&J. Había pasado prácticamente todos los domingos aquí desde que tenía trece. Solo que ahora no estaría aquí este domingo: Estaría en París, responsable de nadie salvo de mí misma. Difícilmente podía esperar.

Cora me ayudó llevando el detergente para la ropa y la bolsa de monedas de veinticinco míentras yo arrastraba las cestas dentro. Nos apoderamos de tres lavadoras de tamaño comercial en la parte delantera y metí la ropa dentro mientras usaba el taburete para llenarlas con monedas de veinticinco. Las lavadoras comerciales eran más caras, pero no el doble que las lavadoras regulares, así todavía era más barato hacer caargas gigantes en éstas en vez de usar seis máquinas separadas. Mezlé todos los colores con imprudente abandono. No es de extrañar que la mayoría de nuestra ropa saliera viéndose grisácea.

- Disculpa, pero puede que quieras considerar separar los blancos- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Sin mirar detrás de mí contesté:

-Sí y cuando debas usar partes inferiores de trajes de baño porque no tienes ropa interior, lo harás de esta manera. -Me levanté y me dí la vuelta, de repente cara a cara con Naruto Uzumaki. Increible., ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - Enderecé los hombros y empujé el pelo fuera de mi cara.

- ¿Quieres decir, además de sonrojarme ante tu total falta de filtro? - entrecerré los ojos -. Reogiendo un edredón que mi madre ha limpiado. -Se movió más allá de mí, hacia el mostrador del servicio. Pero no antes de mirarme de una forma que me hizo estremecer. Estaba imaginándome en la parte inferior de mi bikini. Bicho raro.

- Vamos, Aiko, tenemos veintitrés minutos para disfrutar de nosotras en los encantadores confines de la sala de espera de la lavandería.- Me siguió y tomó un viejo libro para colorear de la mesa de los niños.

- ¿Tienes algunos lápices de colores, Sakura? -preguntó mirandome.

- Creo que tengo un boligrafo en mi bolso.- Se lo ofrecí mientras miraba a Naruto recoger el blanco y esponjoso edredón de plumas del mostrador. Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí antes de salir a la luz del sol.

Abrí mi libro de cálculo para mirar la tarea de la proxima semana. Sólo por que algunos de nosotros estaríamos perdiendo la escuela por el viaje, no significaba que no teníamos que mantenernos al tanto de las tareas escolares mientras estábamos fuera. Esperaba adelantar antes de irme, en vez de intentar atestarme con tod omientras estaba en París. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolso y Cora me lo tendió. Tomé el telefono del fondo de mi bolso.

- ¿Hola?

- Ey, Sakura,. Era Ino. Ni siqiera me había molestado en comprobar el identificador de llamadas, ella era practicamente la unica persona que me llamaba.

-Ey Ino. ¿Cómo estuvo la última noche en casa de Shino?

- In-creíble. Todo el mundo estaba allí. Apestó que no pudieras venir. ¿EStá bien Shiro? - preguntó.

-Oh, sí. Lo superamos. Eso me recuerda, sin embargo, su inhalador está aun en la escuela- dijo para mí misma más que para ella-. Oh, ¿adivina qué? Taro vino anoche.

- ¿Que? ¿ Después de la fiesta? Desapareció pronto.

Me alejé de Aiko.

- sí, estaba buscando un poco de dulce, dulce amor.

- ¿Sí, y cómo funcionó eso para él? - podía decir que estaba sonriendo.

- Lo desilusioné dulcemente, Ino, tú me conoces.- Miré hacie atrás para comprobar a Aiko. Todavía estaba coloreando con mi bolígrafo negro.

- Te conozco demasiado bien, Sakura. Cada vez que un chico se interesa por ti, encuentras un modo de renunciar a ello.

- No es cierto.

-Umm, es cierto y lo sabes. ¿Que hay de malo en Taro? Parecía gustarte mucho el fin de semana pasado... es decir, antes de que tú comenzaras a gustarle, siempre tienes que tener el control, Sakura. No estoy diciendo que sea malo, es simplemente cómo eres. Nunca dejas que nadie se acerque.

Me quede en silencio en el otro extremo.

- Quiero decir, míranos a mí y a ti: Somos mejores amigas, pero ni siquiera he estado dentro de tu casa, nunca.

Supongo que había notado eso. Susíré.

- ¿Hemos terminado?

- Hemos terminado. Siguiente tema- Dijo-. ¿Que vas a hacer más tarde?

-Estoy en la lavandería ahora mismo. En un rato más tengo una reunión en la clase de Iruka sensei. Ugh, y escucha esto : Estoy emparejada con Naruto Uzumaki para la tarea en París.

- sí eso suena terrible- se burló- Es un bombón.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Es cierto que Ino flotaba fácilmente entre los círculos sociales en la escuela y que realmente no pertenecía a ningún grupo sobre otro, pero incluso ella debería darse cuenta de que el santurrón chico deportista y yo no teníamos nada en común.

- Ino- suspiré, sacuediendo la cabeza. Mi voz sonaba cansada.

- Necesitas relajarte. Divertirte, enrollarte con el jugador estrella de fútbol en París, lo que sea, Sakura. Solo dejate de ser toda dramática. Todo esto es bueno: Te vas a ir a París por una maldita semana y estás emparejada con un chico caliente. ¿A quién querrías, a Rock Lee? - bromeó.

Rock Lee era el hazmerreir de la escuela. Tenía veinte kiogramos como maximo, insistía en llevar pantalones de chándal a a escuela y hablaba innecesariamente del espiritud de la juventud a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo. No era mi intención, pero comencé a reírme.

Ino se unió a mí.

- Ahí está mejor- dijo.

-Sí supongo que sí.

Aiko me dio un golpecito en la rodilla.

- Nuestras máquinas han terminado- dijo, señalando nuestras lavadoras.

Le asentí con la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Ino.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto.**

La única razón por la cual no estaba trabajando en la tienda de mis padres este sábado era debido a que accedí a hacer los mandados de mi mamá antes de irme de viaje. Hasta ahora, he io a la tintorería, la farmacia, al correo y luego a la lavandería donde había tenido un encuentro incómodo con Sakura.

Llevé todo adentro, puse las pastillas de mi mamá en la encimera y luego abrí el refrigerador. Empecé mirando a la nada y pensé en la manera en que se veía Sakura inclinada metiendo una pila de ropa en la lavadora. Su lavadora se debió haber roto, porque estaba lavando lo suficiente para todo el mes. Me levanté y dejé que el refrigerador se cerrara.

Fui a mi habitación y organicé los papeles para el viaje una última vez. Tenía pasaporte, u n sobre con números de teléfono importantes y algo de dinero, mi libreta de vacunación y algunas otras cosas que mamá metió. Nuestro itinerario de viaje estaba doblado en la cima de la pila.

Mi teléfono sonó desde la otra habitación y corrí a agarrarlo. Era Sasuke.

- Hola, hombre, ¿qué hay?

- ¿Tienes tiempo para un juego de basquetbol más tarde? Nos encontraremos en el bryant park - dijo Sasuke.

Le eché una mirada al reloj.

- Sí, ¿a qué hora?

- A las tres.

-Genial, te veo allí.- Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a recoger a mi mamá para el encuentro del pre-viaje.

Todos los demás tenían un padre con ellos, pero yo estaba acompañado por ambos, mi mamá y mi papá, en la primera fila del aula. Iruka sensei pasó una hoja de papel a cada padre con su numero de teléfono internacional y un itinerario detallado día a día. Se detuvo frente al escritorio de Sakura y presionó sus labios en una línea.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? - preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No pudieron venir- dijo.

- Sakura.- Soltó un profundo suspiro siseó entre sus dientes, y todos giraron sus cabezas para ver su intercambio-. De alguna manera, esto no me sorprende. ¿Siquiera les dijiste? - preguntó.

Se enderezó y lo miró directamente.

- Por supuesto que les dije. Ellos. No. Pudieron. Venir- djo ella, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Él ajustó el agarre de los papeles en sus manos.

- Bueno, sin padres, no hay viaje. - Pasó su escritorio y le entregó un folleto a la madre de chouji, que estaba sentada detrás de ella.

Sakura se levantó de pronto topándose contra la parte superior de la mesa.

- ¿Que diablos? ¡No puede hacer eso! - Tomó los papeles de sus manos -. Sólo deme uno. Se lo daré a mi papá cuando llegue a casa.

Él le qutó los papeles.

- No es así de fácil. Siempre hablo con los padres antes de este viaje, calmo sus preocupaciones y explico el itinerario.

Sakura continuó mirando directamente a Iruka sensei.

- Bueno, confíe en mi, mis padres no estarán preocupados y probablemente perderían al instante el papel que les diera.

Iruka sensei se removió, incómodo.

- Sakura, esto no está en discusión. Ve a casa, onsigue un padre y regresa.- Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos ahora y él lo sabía. Pasó a Sakura repartiendo los papeles. Ella parecía indiferente. Se quedó de pie mirándolo entregando papeles y luego le siguió el ritmo.

- Esto es una porquería, No puede hacer eso, no puede quitarme esto. Hice todas las colectas, pagué por todo.- De hecho parecía nerviosa, algo que nunca había visto en ella. Respiro profundamente -. No creo que lo entienda, mis padres no van a venir.

Él la estudió durante un minuto y asintió.

-Sientate, Sakura. Hablaremos después.

Volvió a sus escritorios y se sentó, pareciendo aburrida.

La hora pasó con Iruka sensei hablando sobre los consejos del viaje. No pude evitar echar un vistazo hacia tras a Sakura, tratando de averiguar porque dijo que sus padres no vendrían. Capturé solo pedazos de lo que Iruka sensei estaba diciendo... riñoneras, generalmente seguro, pero los cartersitas en las zonas turísticas, enchufes adaptadores, intercambio de dinero.

Aplaudió con sus manos, llamando mi atención de vuelta al frente.

- Y eso es todo, en su mayoría. Nuestro lugar de encuentro en el aeropuerto será frente a la taquilla Air France a las siete y cuarto.

Sakura fue la primera en salir del salón. Sonreí cuando vi el rostro de Iruka sensei sonrojarse. Ella debió haber olvidado que él le dijo que se quedara después. Tal vez estaría haciendo la tarea por mi cuenta después de todo.

Unos minutos antes de las tres, estacioné y salí de mi camioneta con un balón bajo mi brazo y caminé para unirme a los chicos que estaban jugando alrededor de la cancha.

- Na- ru – llamó Sasuke, lanzando un balón directamente a mi cabeza. Me agaché en un último segundo en vez de atraparla, por lo que él tendría que correr tras de ella.- Pasó corriendo junto a mí.

Hice rodar el balón extra que estaba sosteniendo en mi mano hacia el lateral y me uní a los chicos en la cancha para escoger equipos. Suigetsu, Pein y Obito estaban en el equipo de basquetbol de South Lake y Juugo en el equipo de fútbol JV.

- Oye amigo, esas chicas de segundo año estaban anotando anoche. ¿ Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto Sasuke, corriendo de regreso.

Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de eso. Los otros chicos me miraron, esperando oir mi respuesta.

- Sí, me tuve que ir.

- Bueno , solo digamos que te lo perdiste. Alguien tuvo u final feliz al término de la noche.- Sonrió.

- Bien por ti. Empuje el balón a su pecho.

Nos dividimos en equipos y yo quede con Pein y Obito. No quería estar en el equipo de Sasuke de todas formas, de esa manera, podía detenerlo dándole codazos en las costillas para que me lanzara el balón.

- Somos pieles – dijo Suigetsu, sacándose su camisa por sobre la cabeza. Juugo le lanzó el balón, y lo atrapó fácilmente en el aire pasando el balón entre sus piernas, exhibiéndose. Bryce y yo fuimos a la lpinea de tiro libre e hicimos un tiro cada uno para ver qué equipo conseguía el balón primero.

Los dos fallamos en nuestro primer tiro, pero Suigetsu hundió el segundo y Sasuke corrió tras el balón para conseguir rebotarla. Él palmeó el balón y dribló una vez forzándose a bajar las piernas, y luego se dirigió a la cancha.

Lanzó un tiro y falló.

Salté y agarré el balón, sosteniéndolo a mi lado mientra Suigetsu y Sasuke me encerraban. Me agaché hacia un lado para alejarme de ellos y driblé hacia el centro de la cancha, dándome más espacio. Y luego, de pronto, Suigetsu estaba en mí. Cuando fui a la derecha, él fue a la derecha y cuando fui a la izquierda, él también. No podía tirar, así que driblé hacia el centro, tratando de conseguir un poco de espacio. Miré sus pies, tratando de predecir el camino que seguiría y acerté. Corrió en puntas de pie y salté junto a él para lanzar. Fallé.

Jugamos durante un rato más y luego tomamos un descanso en los banquillos una vez que empatamos veintiuno a veintiuno. Bebí de una botella de Gatorade y sequé el sudor de mi frente con la manga de mi camiseta. El sol de la tarde estaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Miren a esos imbéciles. Sasuke señaló a un grupo de skaters sobre la piste de skate. Le echamos un vistazo a la rampa y a algunas pequeñas barandillas. Nuestra ciudad intentaba estar a la moda. Era frecuentado, en su mayoría, por drogadictos y sus novias -. Oye, Naruto, ¿ No es esa Sakura Haruno, tu amante parisina?

Miré y vi a Sakura sentada en el césped con sus piernas cruzadas, mirando a los chicos con skate.

- F…para, Sasuke.- Lo empujé desde el final del banco.

- ¿Estas tocando eso? – Preguntó Suigetsu.

- Uh, no- Negué con la cabeza. Volví a mirar a Sakura. Ella estaba mirando a Taro en la rampa. Me pregunte si después de lo que pasó en la clase de iruka, ella estaría en el aeropuerto en la mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura.**

Demonios, Naruto Uzumaki parece sexo en pies – dijo Ino, resguardando sus ojos del sol. Seguí su mirada a través del parque y lo vi salir de su SUV y caminar hacia las canchas de básquetbol. Estaba usando pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una camiseta de Interpol negra desvanecida. Tal vez su gusto musical no era completamente trágico -. ¿Sakura, estás mirando? – Me codeó en el costado sin quitar sus ojos de él.

Lo veo – dije. Se movió a un lado y una bola pasó por su cabeza.

¿Viste eso, bebé? – gritó Taro, regresando mi atención a él. Estaba junto a la baranda de la cual había intentado colgarse y había fallado toda la tarde.

Lo siento, me lo perdí – dije.

Miró y atrapó lo que había estado mirando. Unos cuantos chicos se habían quitados sus camisetas, pero para mi decepción. Naruto no era uno de ellos. Taro caminó hacia nosotros y se sentó, tomando un sorbo de mi Coca Cola dietética.

¿Qué tienen ellos que yo no tenga? – pregunto, inflando su pecho.

Ino lo miró con una ceja alzada, su boca retorcida.

Veamos, para empezar, pectorales, vello nasal cortado, atletismo de verdad…

No importa. – Taro alzó su mano frente al rostro de ella. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió, luego sopló el aire en dirección a Ino.

Ella movió una mano frente su rostro, limpiando la nube de humo y luego tomó el cigarrillo y le dio una calada.

Sakura va a estar con ese chico. – Señaló a Naruto con el cigarrillo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, Ino algunas veces en serio estaba loca.

Voy a… todavía tengo que empacar – dije, poniéndome de pie y quitando césped de mis jeans. Los dejé con Taro mirando entre Naruto y su propio bíceps flexionado, una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Miré una vez para observar a Naruto lanzando y fallando. Supongo que no era tan suertudo después de todo.

Después de meter la mayoría de las cosas que poseía en nuestra dañada maleta negra, me senté en mi escritorio a escribir un itinerario detallado de la rutina de la próxima semana. El martes Rei tenía práctica con la banda después de la práctica de fútbol y no estaría en casa hasta las nueve, Aiko tenía natación el miércoles, Sanosuke debía jugar fuera, no sentado frente a sus vídeos juegos después de la escuela y Shiro necesitaba recordatorios para estudiar sus palabras de deletreo y un diorama para el jueves para su clase de estudios sociales. Sanosuke necesitaba que compraran medicina para el DFA y debía tener su ensayo sobre Egipto para el jueves, ya que tenía reporte oral de un libro el viernes y en la primaria había conferencia de padres y profesores la noche del martes. Las posibilidades de que todo eso se cumpliera al irme eran inexistentes. Traté de no pensar en eso mientras bajé trotando las escaleras para hacer macarrones con queso para la cena.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto.**

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y supuse que me dejarían en la acera, pero papá se puso en doble fila en la rampa cubierta y le tomo veinte minutos encontrar un sitio para aparcar simplemente para que pudieran acompañarme adentro. Eran casi las siete y veinte y esperaba que el grupo todavía estuviera esperando en el mostrador de Air France.

Estábamos a punto de cruzar las puertas deslizantes del aeropuerto cuando un alboroto en la zona del bordillo llamó mi atención. Sakura estaba siendo acosada por una niña pequeña, la misma que había estado con ella en la lavandería.

Sakura se puso de rodillas, retirando el cabello salvaje del rostro de la niñita y le hablaba con una voz baja que no pude entender. Se levantó y le dio a su papá una hoja de papel, que él dobló y metió en su bolsillo trasero. Parecía como si estuviera discutiendo sobre algo, y cuando me acerqué, oí a Sakura decir algo sobre quedarse en casa.

Shiro tiene la entrega de un diorama y Sanosuke un resumen de un libro y mamá… ni siquiera debería irme.

Su papa sacudió la cabeza y le dio la mochila.

Nos arreglaremos, Sakura, tienes que ir.

Sakura parecía insegura, pero se puso la mochila.

Papá, no olvides que al inhalador de Shiro casi no le queda jugo.

Lo recargaremos. Deja de preocuparte y ve a divertirte.

La niñita todavía estaba llorando y se envolvió más fuerte alrededor de las piernas de Sakura. Y justo en ese momento, las ruedas de mi maleta se toparon con la desigual acera, llamando la atención de Sakura. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y rápidamente miró a otro lado. Le dio a la niñita un último beso y pasó las puertas delante de mí sin una sola mirada hacia atrás.

Por desgracia mis padres todavía me estaban siguiendo. Era tan jodidamente vergonzoso a veces. Vi al grupo dirigirse al mostrador, y aminé delante de mis padres. Era hora de que mi mamá cortara el cordón. Sakura llegó un segundo antes que yo. Me pregunte si Iruka sensei la retaría por lo de ayer, pero se veía extrañamente feliz para un domingo por la mañana. Era bastante sorprendente dado que el día por delante de nosotros involucraba dos aviones y dieciséis horas en total de viaje hasta que aterrizáramos en París. Mi mamá habló con Iruka sensei por un segundo, después me dio un abrazo. Mi papá sacudió mi mano y me dijo que tuviera cuidado, y se giraron para irse, gracias a Dios.

Después de pasar por toda la seguridad, nuestro grupo estuvo durante una hora y media esperando embarcar vagando alrededor de la zona de descanso que habíamos cogido. Un grupo de chicos fue a buscar su último bocado de comida Rápida en una semana, pero yo bajé mi gorra y escuché música hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de embarcar.

Me deslicé en el asiento al lado de la ventana, haciendo mi camino entre Cho, el atleta matemático, y Sakura, que estaba en el medio. Saqué mi iPod y rebusqué. No me gustaba mucho volar y pensé que esto podría ayudar. Además, no quería averiguar si la altitud causaría estragos en mis dolores de cabeza.

Abrí la cortina de la ventanilla e incliné mi cabeza contra el vidrio frío mientras veía el gentío cargar maletas en la bodega del avión. Estaba a punto de escuchar en mis audífonos cuando oí a Sakura trazando profundas respiraciones a mi lado. Miré y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando ordenadamente. Estaba cogiendo aire por la boca y expulsándolo por la nariz.

Mirar fijamente, ¿ es demasiado? – preguntó, atrapándome.

Me dejé un audífono puesto, haciendo que el otro colgara.

Lo siento, sólo… No te gusta volar ¿eh?

¿Qué te dio esa idea?

Está bien, a mí tampoco es que me encante – admití.

Luego tragó y cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era más suave.

No, es sólo que nunca eh estado en un avión antes.

La miré un segundo para asegurarme de que no estaba jugando conmigo, pero parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

En ese caso deberías cambiar tu sitio conmigo.- Su ceja se alzó, pareciendo confusa-. Es bastante mejor ser capaz de ver lo que está pasando, confía en mí. Te ayuda a sentirte más en control.- Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad-. Vamos toma el asiento de la ventanilla.- Me quedé medio de pies delante de mi asiento. Si no se levantaba pronto iba a parecer un idiota agazapado aquí sin ninguna razón.

Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y nos deslizamos con torpeza alrededor del otro, intercambiando sitios en el espacio reducido entre los asientos. Sentí mi entrepierna rozarse con su espalda, pero fingí no darme cuenta.

Vi a Sakura mirando fuera de la ventana y examinando los alrededores. Estábamos justo sobre el ala, de modo que nos bloqueaba la vista, pero aun así podíamos ver que el gentío estaba a punto de acabar de llenar la bodega del avión con maletas. Sakura me miró de nuevo y levantó una esquina de su boca. Pensé que podría ser una sonrisa, pero no era algo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella, así que era difícil de decir.

Es normal estar asustado de volar – dije - Mucha gento lo está.- Busqué en mi mochila y saqué un paquete de chicles de canela-. ¿Chicle? – Le tendí el paquete. Sacudió la cabeza.

No estoy asustada de volar- dijo.

Miré a sus manos agarrando los extremos de los reposabrazos Relajó los dedos y movió sus manos a su regazo. ¿ Cuando iba a dejar ese papel de chica dura?

Ten.- Le tendí un chicle-. Tus oídos probablemente se taparán cuando despeguemos. El chicle ayuda.

Me miró sospechosamente, pero tomó uno. Lo desenvolvió pero estudió el chicle cuidadosamente antes de metérselo en la boca. ¿Creía que estaba tratando de envenenarla?

¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo? –preguntó.

¿ Eh? - pregunté, masticando mi propio chile-. ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar? Somos compañeros, ¿verdad?

Dejó de masticar y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran de la más fina sombra de verde, con pizcas de gris alrededor de los bordes.

- Sí, supongo- dijo. Continuó masticando el chicle. ¿Por qué estaba mirando su boca? Miré de nuevo a sus ojos. Podía decir que se estaba asustando. Me giré para mirar hacia delante-. Simplemente imaginé que estarías acostumbrado a personas atendiéndote, eres Naruto Uzumaki- acabó.

- Y tu eres Sakura Haruno - dije lentamente, no seguro de adónde iba esto, pero no dio más detalles-. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. A mí tampoco me gusta volar.

En vez de responder, giró su cabeza para mirar afuera de la ventana y se olvidó de mí. Me puse los audífonos de nuevo y me incliné hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos para relajarme con el sonido de gongs y campanas. Hombre, iba ser una semana larga.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura.**

Cuando alcanzamos nuestra altura crucero, me alejé de la ventana y me relajé en mi asiento. Era aterrad y genial observar el despegue. Mi estómago estaba muy agitado y mis oídos se habían tapado, como Naruto había dicho.

Había resuelto mi tarea de cálculo la siguiente hora hasta que estuve bastante somnolienta. Pero por suerte, había terminado todos los problemas del capítulo siete. Me estiré y traté de ponerme cómoda, pero me conformé apoyando mi mejilla en la ventana, a pesar de que estaba forzando el cuello. Lo que daría por una de esas pequeñas almohadas para el cuello que había visto que tenía Tenten.

Y mientras estaba en el tema de Tenten, supongo que ahora era un momento tan bueno como ninguno para finalmente afrontar el hecho de que iba a estar durmiendo con ella en el hotel. La había ignorado todo el semestre, incluso después de que nos enteramos que íbamos a compartir una habitación. Podía decir que quería hablar sobre todo y coordinar los trajes y los artículos del tocador antes de que nos fuéramos, pero seguí alejándola y desapareciendo de la clase tan pronto la campana sonaba. Y por suerte ahora me encontraba sentada tres filas detrás de ella. No era tan mala, sólo anormalmente alegre para alguien con la cara aplastada. No sabía por que tenía que estar tan malditamente feliz. Cerré mis ojos y esperé dormir algo para pasar un par de horas de este vuelo.

Cuando desperté, mi boca estaba seca por estar abierta. Tragué y abrí mis ojos, preguntándome cuánto tiempo había pasado. Mi cabeza estaba descansando en el hombro de Naruto. ¡ Mierda!

Me senté en mi propio asiento. Quizás estaba durmiendo también y no lo había notado. Nop, estaba definitivamente despierto. Y ahora me estaba mirando.

Lo siento. Me dormí, supongo.

Está bien.

¿ Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

Um, cerca de una hora, supongo- dijo, mirando su reloj.

Me podrías sólo haber empujado – dije.

No me molestaba – dijo, mirándome.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron un momento, y se sentía muy íntimo en el espacio cerrado. Ambos miramos hacia otro lado. Fuera de la ventana, el sol estaba brillando en el cielo, así que probablemente había dormido más que una hora.

Él había estado escribiendo en su anotador, manteniéndolo cerca de su regazo en vez de bajar la bandeja, como si no quisiera que nadie viera lo que estaba escribiendo. Cerró su anotador y lo metió en el bolsillo del asiento. Mis ojos se quedaron en sus manos. Sus uñas estaban limpias y recortadas, sus dedos largos y finos. Pestañeé alejando el sueño y me enderecé.

Así que ahora que estás levantada, ¿deberíamos hablar acerca de nuestro trabajo? – preguntó.

Uh, si seguro.

Alcanzó su anotador otra vez y pasó a través de las hojas hasta la que habíamos empezado en clases. Se inclinó hacia mí.

¿Algunos de estas suena bien para ti?- preguntó.

Leí la lista otra vez, pasando mi dedo por la hoja. Nada me llamaba la atención.

Sí, todavía no tengo ideas.

Deslizó el anotador hacia él y nos sentamos en silencio por un par de segundos.

¿Qué quisiste decir antes cuando dijiste que yo era "Naruto Uzumaki"? – preguntó, haciendo comillas en el aire.

Había notado eso, ¿eh? Quizás no era el denso idiota que siempre pensé que era.

No me digas que no notas el grupo de prostitutas que te siguen a todos lados. Sin mencionar a los profesores que te dan descansos y una buena parte del colegio que te idolatra.

Frunció el ceño.

Esas cosas realmente no me importan – dijo, moviéndose en su asiento.

Lo dudo.

Realmente no me conoces, Sakura.

Sé que eres el capitán de fútbol.

Y el de lucha – agregó.

Y tu mejor amigo Sasuke es un pequeño sapo cachondo.

Ningún argumento en contra de eso. –Sonrió- ¿Pero cómo es eso algo mejor que tú saliendo con ese fumador de marihuana, Taro?

No estoy saliendo con él – casi resoplé-. Las relaciones en la secundaria son estúpidas. Lo siento, sin ofender a lo que tú y Akane tienen.- Lo miré

No, ya no estamos juntos.

Hm. Así que supongo que esos rumores de ella engañándolo eran verdad. Eso debe haber sido un soplo a su ego. Ella era la chica más codiciada del colegio. Alegre, rubia y delgada. Nunca le he hablado. La semana pasada, había visto a su amigo Sasuke follando su casillero después de que había pasado por el pasillo, lo que no era una reacción poco común los días que usaba su uniforme de animadora.

¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que hay más de ti aparte de jugar fútbol con tus amigos neandertales?- pregunté.

Algunos días desearía que no lo hubiera.- Pasó su mano a través del cabello varias veces, pareciendo hundido en sus pensamientos. Pasé más tiempo de lo que me gustaba admitir analizando su comentario y preguntándome qué podría significar.

¿Hay más de ti aparte de tratar de ser invisible en el colegio? – preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos-. ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

¿Pasatiempos? – me burlé.

Sí, esas cosas que haces en tu tiempo libre – aclaró.

Me tuve que concentrar para inventar algo.

Bueno, si tengo tiempo supongo que me gusta dibujar o quizás tomar un baño.

¿ Es serio?- Su rostro estaba quieto.

Giré mis ojos.

Wow, suena divertido.

No sabía por qué me molestaba en tratar de hablarle. No nos dijimos nada durante el resto del vuelo.

Hicimos escala en New Jersey y cambiamos de avión. De mala gana sucumbí a los avances de Tenten y almorcé con ella en un caro lugar chino en la zna de comidas del aeropuerto.

Azotó su itinerario y alineó sus resaltadores multicolores en el centro de la mesa entre nosotras, hablando con entusiasmo mientras me concentraba en mi arroz frito. La observé barajar a través de las páginas de búsqueda que había tachado en contra de su itinerario y el esquema de su papel. Parecía que Naruto iba a tener un perfil más bajo para pasar el tiempo de lo que había asumido.

Ella paró de hablar y me miraba expectante. Tragué una mordida del rollito de huevo.

Escucha, Tenten, probablemente estaré con Naruto la mayoría del tiempo. Ni siquiera hemos pensado en qué hacer para el trabajo.

- Oh- Miró hacia abajo y giró su tenedor-cuchara en sus fideos Chow Mein.

En el viaje a París me senté entre un hombre de mediana edad y una mujer en el fondo del avión. Naruto estaba siete filas por delante de mí. Podía ver la parte de arriba de su cabeza sobresaliendo en las otras. Tuvo el asiento de la ventanilla esta vez y no me sentí tan mal de habérselo tomado en el vuelo anterior. Pesqué la barra de chicle que me había dado antes de que abordáramos de mi bolsillo para el largo viaje sobre el atlántico.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto.**

Después de aterrizar y conseguir nuestro equipaje, nos metimos en un transbordador para el viaje de treinta minutos a la ciudad de Paris. Mi cabeza palpitaba y entre el parloteo feliz de mis compañeros de clase y los cambios de dirección del conductor, lo único en lo que me concentré fue en no vomitar mientras íbamos disparados por la autopista de la ciudad.

Abrí los ojos cuando la furgoneta llegó a su parada final. Nuestro hotel era un simple edificio de nueve pisos de piedra pálida en el vestíbulo. Iruka nos recordó que teníamos un par de horas para descansar en el hotel, o hacer turismo cerca antes de la visita al Museo Nacional de Historia y luego una cena en grupo esta noche.

Después de un rápido proceso de registro, Kiba y yo encontramos nuestra habitación. Era una pequeña habitación de esquina con dos camas estrechas, un armario y una televisión de pantalla plana montada en la pared. La alta ventana se elevaba con cortinas blancas transparentes. Me planté en la cama junto a la ventana, sin siquiera molestarme en quitarme los zapatos.

Así que voy a salir un poco- dijo Kiba.

Solté un gruñido y agité una mano a ciegas por encima de mi cabeza, esperando que él entendiera que eso quería decir: "genial, hasta luego."

Oí la puerta abrirse y sonidos de risas y conversaciones mientras Kiba se reunía con los demás en el pasillo.

Los golpes en mi cabeza se intensificaron y me sacaron de mi sueño. Abrí un ojo y luces multicolores pasaron ante mis ojos, incluso después de que los cerrara otra vez. A veces dormir me ayudaba a librarme del dolor de cabeza, pero hoy no. El vuelo y el jet lag debían haber sido una perfecta combinación para la migraña. Me di cuenta de que los golpes no venían de dentro de mi cabeza, pero en vez de eso eran contra la uerta, la abrí y volví a caer sobre la cama.

Um, ¿hola?

Alcé la mirada y vi a Sakura de pie en la puerta abierta. La luz inundando desde el pasillo creaba un halo a su alrededor.

Cierra la puerta- dije en mi almohada. Oí la puerta hacer clic con suavidad y estuve agradecido.

Vamos, todos van al museo.

No me moví.

¿Qué, el grande y fuerte Naruto Uzumaki tiene demasiado jet lag para salir?

Gemí y me di la vuelta sobre mi costado en posición fetal.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, su voz más suave que antes.

Migraña – respondí, sin abrir los ojos.

Oh. – Dudó por un segundo-. ¿ Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer?

Mis medicinas. Están en mi mochila- Hice un gesto hacia la maleta que había dejado caer en el extremo de mi cama. La oí acercarse y abrí los ojos para verla agacharse y abrir mi maleta. Hizo a un lado mis boxers cuidadosamente y cavó entre los montones de camisetas hasta que encontró el frasco de pastillas.

¿Es éste?

Asentí y tendí la mano.

Gracias. – Apreté mi mano alrededor del frasco y luego dejé que colgara lánguidamente de la cama, reuniendo la energía para realmente abrirlo.

¿ Necesitas que te consiga un poco de agua o algo así?

Eso sería genial- susurré.

Empujó mis hombros hacia atrás hasta que yací en la almohada.

Sólo trata de relajarte. Ya vuelvo.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron y Sakura tocó suavemente la puerta. Salí de la cama para ir a abrirla. Me quedé allí, estabilizándome contra el marco de la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz. Ella puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura y me guió de vuelta a la cama. Me senté, inclinándome contra el cabecero para apoyarme. Abrí el frasco de pastillas y me dio una, luego trajo la botella abierta de agua a mis labios. Cerré los ojos y trague la pastilla. No sabía que había causado el repentino cambio en Sakura, o por qué estaba siendo agradable, pero no iba a quejarme en estos momentos.

Gracias Sakura.- Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos otra vez.

En cualquier momento.

Supongo que tienes que irte ahora- dije, sin mirarla a los ojos.

No puedo simplemente dejarte aquí solo.

Yo estaba callado, tratando de averiguar lo que ella quiso decir.

Ya le he dicho a Iruka que no te sentías bien y que nos encontraríamos con todos más tarde . Pero si no me quieres aquí, probablemente puedo alcanzarles.

Abrí los ojos otra vez. Sakura estaba sentada junto a mí en la cama, sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

Quiero que te quedes – dije suavemente.

Bien, entonces. – Se puso de pie y se acercó al borde de la cama y me quitó los zapatos y los puso cuidadosamente al lado de mi maleta.

Me deslicé hacia abajo en la cama y puse mi cabeza en la almohada. Me sentía como una mierda, mi cuello estaba rígido, mis palmas estaban frías y sudorosas y estaba nauseabundo. Realmente esperaba no vomitar en frente de ella. Se sentó frente a mí en la cama de Kiba y me miró.

Gracias por cuidar de mí – dije.

Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a ello.

No tenía la capacidad cerebral para interpretar lo que eso significaba. En su lugar, me concentré en mi respiración, pero la habitación continuó girando, y pese a que los dolores de cabeza normalmente me ayudaban a sentirme mas cerca de Konohamaru, simplemente me sentí solo y lejos de casa.

Sabía que ella no era el tipo de preocuparse por mantener las apariencias, así que supe que no me juzgaría por bajar la guardia en este momento y así lo hice.

¿Sakura? – dije sin abrir los ojos.

¿Si?- Susurró.

¿ Puedes venir tumbarte conmigo?

Ella dudó.

Por favor. Creo que ayudará.- Tendí una mano hacia ella.

Sentí el cambio de la cama cuando ella se sentó a mi lado en el estrecho colchón y a regañadientes se acostó junto a mi. Mantuvo su cuerpo rígidamente en equilibrio en el borde de la cama, para que no nos estuviéramos tocando, pero después de unos segundos, me acerqué más a ella.

Al segundo en que la sentí contra mi cuerpo, una relajada calma se apoderó de mí. Acurruqué mi cuerpo alrededor de ella y me sentí anclado por la forma en la que nuestros pechos subían y bajaban juntos, deteniendo la sala de girar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura.**

Bueno, esas fueron las dos horas más extrañas que he pasado en mi vida, en los brazos de Naruto en una habitación en París. Sólo espera hasta que Ino escuche esta historia. No hubo nada sexual al respecto, había sido como cuidar de uno de mis hermanos. Dios sabe que Sanosuke me ha pedido dormir en su habitación incontables veces desde que éramos niños. Tuvo un miedo intenso de los monstros en segundo grado. Eso era todo, Naruto estaba en su momento más débil, aunque estaba un poco sorprendida porque me hubiera dejado verlo en su momento más vulnerable. Había sido una especia de mamá, nada más. Al menos me sentí segura por primera vez en este viaje. No estaba acostumbrada a sólo ser responsable de mí. Y más o menos me gustó cuando cerró sus ojos mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello para masajear su cráneo.

Se había levantado en un estado de ánimo completamente diferente, con ojos brillantes y listos para ver la ciudad. Siguió disculpándose por haberme hecho perder nuestra primera excursión del día, pero honestamente no me importaba tanto la verdad.

Después de que nos registramos para salir del hotel, me había ido sola para alejarme de Tenten y caminé de un lado a otro por el bloque de nuestro hotel. El miedo de perderme me retuvo de ir muy lejos, pero me senté junto a una fuente y me enamoré de los detalles de este lugar que se sentía tan completamente diferente a casa. Palomas engreídas con patas rosadas bailaron a mis pies y todas las personas eran geniales sin intentarlo con sus camisas confeccionadas y jeans entallados. París tenía un factor de genialidad, un aire que te retaba a intentarlo y volverte parisino. Con encantadoras tiendas a lo largo de las calles de adoquines desiguales cuyos nombres eran cosas como Brassierie y Patisserie. Y había gran abundancia de cafeterías en las aceras donde personas estaban entre botellas de vino, cigarros y conversaciones que sonaban más fascinantes en su francés acentuado.

Para el momento en que regresé al lobby del hotel para encontrarme con Iruka y el grupo, mis pies estaban a doloridos y el jet lag me había atrapado. Ni siquiera noté que Naruto no estaba hasta que Iruka sensei me dijo que fuera a buscar a mi compañero.

Aunque París, hasta ahora, estaba sobrepasando mis expectativas, me sentí media inútil vagabundeando por las calles sin un propósito. Pero cuando Naruto me necesitó, sentí la llamada familiar de ser necesitada y muy fácilmente me refugié en sus brazos.

Pensé que las cosas podrían ser un poco extrañas entre nosotros una vez que nos despertáramos y nos retiráramos de los miembros del otro, pero extrañamente no lo fue. Ambos queríamos limpiarnos del viaje y cambiarnos antes de que fuéramos a encontrarnos con todos para cenar, así que había ido a mi habitación a ducharme mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Sequé mi cabello con la diminuta secadora de cabello de Tenten y me puse un poco de rímel. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayor al que hacía en casa, no era como si fuera a una cita o algo así, eso sería gracioso Me puse mis zapatillas negras de ballet y bajé al lobby para encontrarme con Naruto. Él estaba esperando en las puertas abiertas usando un suéter gris ajustado y jeans oscuros. Ese chico definitivamente había crecido tomándose sus vitaminas de los Picapiedras. Cuando me vio, su rostro se iluminó. Lucía mucho mejor que antes, su piel brillaba de manera saludable. Lo pasé en la puerta.

Bueno, hola para ti también – dijo detrás de mí, riéndose.

¿Listo? – pregunté.

Si, ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

Eso creo . – Estudié el mapa que tomé del lobby y di vuelta dirigiéndome a la izquierda en la calle de piedra, Caminamos en silencio, registrando nuestros alrededores-. Escucha, si vamos a trabajar juntos, hay una cosa que deberías saber – dije.

El me miró, esperando a que continuara. Necesitaba entender que esta cosa de acurrucarse esta tarde fue completamente aleatoria y que no iba a pasar de nuevo.

No actuaremos como turistas estúpidos sin rumbo en la ciudad, así que si trajiste tu mochila, simplemente vas a tener que dejarla en la habitación. Esto es un arreglo de negocios; haremos nuestra investigación para que podamos dividirnos el trabajo y eso es todo. Planeo ver Notre Dame, La Basílica del sagrado Corazón, El Louvre y por supuesto, La Torre Eiffel, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Iré contigo. El Sagrado Corazón sería genial – dijo.

Lo miré sorprendida de que siquiera supiera que era.

Bueno, simplemente no quiera que te hagas ideas extrañas en base a lo que sucedió antes. No nos enrollaremos – terminé, moviendo mi dedo en su dirección.

Se rió entre dientes.

Tanto como aprecio tu ayuda de hoy, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Parecía demasiado petulante sobre ciertas cosas, tenía una sonrisa desvanecida todavía en sus labios. No estaba segura de por qué, pero de repente estaba un poco molesta de que él pensara que era graciosa la idea de nosotros enrollándonos. ¿ No fue él quien pidió que durmiera con él?

Me miró y la sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció.

Dios, si estás preocupada por nosotros, te daré un silbato para violaciones.

Aceleró su paso para adelantarme.

Hey, aquí estamos – grité.

Paré frente al café. Naruto regresó, pero directamente me pasó, yendo hacia nuestro grupo reunido en pequeñas mesas. Disfruté la atención del mesero que parecía estar en sus veinti algo. Hizo un espectáculo para ayudarme a sentar en mi silla y poner la servilleta en mi regazo mientras me hacía una serenata con palabras francesas de las que no tenía idea su significado. Naruto y yo tomamos los dos últimos asientos al final de la mesa.

¡ Sintiéndose mejor, veo! – Iruka Sensei le sonrió a Naruto. Sonaba entonado. Noté el vaso de vino medio vacío frente a él - Y Sakura, Gracias por cuidarlo.

Asentí. Unos cuantos tenían vasos de vino frente a ellos también, y vi a mis compañeros con nuevos ojos, no estaban simplemente hablando de manera animada de su viaje al museo, estaban mareados.

Abrí mi menú y volteé las páginas, buscando por algo que reconociera. Legué al final del menú sin encontrar nada en inglés. Le di la vuelta, pero estaba en blanco. Nadie más parecía estar luchando con su menú. Tal vez sólo necesitaba soltarme y seguir la corriente, ordenar algo atrevido. ¿Cuán malo podría ser? Pasé las páginas de nuevo y escaneé los nombres: apéritifs, repas. Luego leí las palabras de debajo, tratando e que tuvieran sentido. Polet suace forstipere…pates orcchiette. Courgettes…poisons… Copeaux de comté. Todo estaba en francés y no había fotos en el menú, como en casa en Applebee's.

El mesero vino y las personas comenzaron a decir sus órdenes en el extremo lejano de la mesa. No había nada peor que quince adolescentes americanos asesinando el idioma francés. Mis oídos se sentían como si fueran a caerse. Estaba más que un poco avergonzada de ser vista con tales novatos. Traté de no ser obvia mientras miraba alrededor del restaurante tratando de ver lo que las otras personas tenían en sus platos, pero no ayudó. No conocía esas palabras.

El mesero estaba detrás de mi hombro. Rápidamente escaneando las palabras de nuevo, me conforme con señalar la primera cosa que vi, y él se inclinó sobre mi hombro y asintió, luego escribió en su petaca de papel.

Cuando nuestra comida llegó, cada plato que fue puesto frente a cada uno se veía mejor que el anterior. Pero mi emoción y hambre rápidamente se desvaneció cuando el mesero puso algo frente a mí que no reconocí. Había pequeños trozos de pimientos troceados y guisados y un tipo de carne rancia. Podía notar que Naruto se estaba riendo con su servilleta. Me observó tomar el desastre con mi tenedor y pretender un mordisco. Se que hice una cara de asco, como Aiko cuando tragaba el remedio para la tos. Me acabé la mitad de mi agua y miré soñadoramente el plato de Tenten con una pizza delgada y echa en leña burbujeando con queso derretido. Daría mi ovario izquierdo por un trozo. Alcancé la canasta de pan y tomé el único trozo que sobraba, la rebanada final.

Naruto llenó su plato del pan con pasta y lo deslizó hacia mí.

Posiblemente no podría con todo esto. Ten un poco.

Eran noddles gruesos con tomates cherry y queso. Se veía genial.

No gracias, estoy bien. – Recogí mi tenedor con un débil intento y lancé un trozo del montón humeante en mi plato.

Vamos, tengo un estómago débil intento y lancé un trozo del montón humeante en mi plato.

Vamos, tengo un estómago débil, no puedo verte comer eso.- Empujó el tazón de pasta hacia mí.

¿Qué es? – pregunte, hundiendo mi tenedor en el suave centro de la pasta de carne en mi plato.

Negó con su cabeza.

No quieres saberlo.

Dejando de lado mi orgullo a un lado, moví el plato el resto del camino hacia mí y metí el tenedor. Había una suave salsa cubriendo los noodles, era dulce como vino blanco y salado al mismo tiempo, con atisbos de ajo y pimiento negro. Naruto todavía me estaba mirando, pero no me importaba. Metí tenedores llenos de pasta en mi boca y pronto terminé cada bocado de mi plato.

Alcé la mirada y Naruto estaba ahora comiendo su menguante plato de pasta.

¿Quieres más? – preguntó con un noodle colgando de su boca.

No gracias, esto estaba realmente bueno, sin embargo.

Él asintió y sorbió ruidosamente el fideo, haciendo que desapareciera entre sus labios.

Mientras lo veía comer me di cuenta por primera vez de que sus labios lucían realmente besables: carnosos y suaves. Se limpió con la servilleta, sacándome de mi concentración. Ino tenía razón sobre él, e imaginé que no había nada malo con mirar

Me hubiera gustado ser lo suficientemente valiente para ordenar una copa de vino, pero después de la catástrofe ordenando carne, bebí mi agua y me quedé callada.

Después de una cena tranquila, nuestro grupo regresó al hotel, pero en vez de entrar, la gente se dispersó en pequeños grupos después de que Iruka sensei nos dijera que el toque de queda era a las once de la noche, pero que no nos fuéramos solos. Yo no tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo del que ya había pasado con mis ruidosos compañeros de clases. Ya me sentía suficientemente avergonzada por ser americana.

Me senté en el borde de una fuente frente a nuestro hotel. Extrañaba a mis hermanos y hermana y me preguntaba cómo les estaría yendo sin mí.

Hey - dijo Naruto detrás de mí.

Saqué mi pie descalzo de la fuente y me giré hacia él.

Pensé que te habías ido con Kiba y ellos.

Nah. Supongo que no tenía ganas.

Oh .- Estaba de pie torpemente delante de mí, traté de no percatarme de que estaba cara a cara con su entrepierna.- ¿Quieres sentarte?

En realidad, me preguntaba si querrías tomar un helado. Todavía debes estar hambrienta y vi un lugar justo una calle abajo.

Uh, seguro.- Traté de sonar tranquila y despreocupada, pero eso sonó demasiado perfecto para mí. Caminamos calle abajo hacia una pequeña tienda con un letrero pintado a mano que decía " helados de crema". Era lo suficientemente grande por el contrario a la tienda con el refrigerador y la vieja caja registradora.

¿ Pistacho? – Lo desafié.

¿ Si no lo pido yo, quién más lo hará? – Sonrió. Él se sentía malo por el helado de postacho.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció casi con la misma rapidez. ¿ Es por eso que estábamos juntos ahora; porque si él no me hubiera ofrecido salir esta noche, sabía que iba a estar sola y se sentía de cierta forma culpable porque yo estuve con él hoy? No necesitaba su lástima. Se acercó al mostrador y pagó por los dos; luego inclinó su copa hacia la mía.

Salud.

No tenías que pagar por mí.- Me apresuré detrás dde ´´el.

Lo sé. Pero tú me compraste una botella de agua antes, así que ahora estamos a mano.

Bueno, supongo que era justo. No tiene sentido hacer gran cosa de ello. Caminamos de regreso al hotel, comiendo nuestros helados.

Bueno, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Es todo por hoy? – le pregunté una vez que llegamos al vestíbulo del hotel.

Podríamos planear nuestro tema para el ensayo – sugirió Naruto.

Oh. - ¿Habría sido iluso que pensara que Naruto Uzumaki en realidad quería salir conmigo?

O no .- El tomó un bocado y me sonrió.

Creo que mi compañera de cuarto, Tente, trajo algunos juegos. Podría subir y conseguir una baraja de cartas o algo así.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Te acompaño.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, lo dejé en el umbral sosteniendo los dos helados mientras rebuscaba en la habitación. Lancé mi sujetador de encaje negro del respaldo de una silla al otro lado de mi cama, esperando que no lo hubiera visto.

¿Cartas? – pregunté, levantando la baraja.

O podría enseñarte cómo mi hermano y yo solíamos jugar a esto. – Levantó un juego de Scrabble.

¿Scrabble? – Mis abuelos jugaban Scrabble.

Vamos, te gustará.

Me encogí de hombros, puse el juego bajo mi brazo y lo seguí hacia el vestíbulo.

Pusimos el juego en una pequeña mesa en la calle fuera del hotel, iluminando sólo por las cadenas de luces blancas de Navidad que estaban encima de nosotros. Dimos vuelta todas las fichas.

¿Así que dijiste que juegas a esto con tu hermano? – pregunté.

Solía hacerlo. - Sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo bueno-.. Si tienes ganas de ello, la forma en que jugábamos era que cada uno tomaba nueve fichas en vez de siete omo las reglas dicen y sólo puedes deletrear palabras pervertidas.

Levantó la vista para ver mi reacción-. Éramos algo inmaduros… no tenemos que…

¿Estás bromeando? Scrabble Pervertido suena mucho mejor que el tradicional. ¿Por qué nueve fichas? - pregunté.

Konohamaru decía que hacía más fácil el formar mejores palabras.

¿Konohamaru es tu hermano? – pregunté.

Él asintió, pero bajó la mirada, de repente fascinado por sus fichas.

¿Así que sólo son ustedes dos, entonces? ¿No hay otros hermanos?

Sus dedos dejaron de reorganizar las fichas, pero sus ojos aún seguían abatidos.

En realidad sólo soy yo ahora. Konohamaru falleció el año pasado.

Oh, lo siento, no sabía.- Mis manos se sentían torpes sobre la mesa, quería extender la mano y tomar la suya, pero era mala en ese asunto. Ni siquiera podía imaginar perder a uno de mis hermanos. Ellos eran mi vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, Naruto mirando hacia la mesa. Cuando me miró sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Vamos a hacer algunas palabras pervertidas en honor a Konohamaru – le dije.

Él sonrió.

Hagámoslo.

Escogí nueve fichas. Apenas cabían en la pequeña bandeja. Obviamente fue diseñada para sostener siete.

Después de estudiar sus fichas por un minuto, Naruto fue el primero, poniendo la palabra MILF horizontalmente en el centro del tablero.

¿Puedes hacer eso? - pregunté.

Oh sí, jergas, acrónimos, todo vale. Mientras sea pervertido.

¿Reglas de Konohamaru? – pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Pensé que sólo con palabras pervertidas sería más difícil, pero resulta que llegaron de forma más natural que las palabras comunes. Puse horizontalmente "INGLE".

Bien. Konohamaru estaría orgulloso.- Se estiró para completar las fichas en su bandeja- Así que tienes una hermana, ¿Verdad?

(Milf: Son las siglas de "Mother i'd like to fuck". En español: madre con la que me gustaría tener sexo.)

Me acordé que nos había visto a Aiko y a mí en la lavandería.

Sí. Y tres hermanos pequeños.

Wow. Familia grande.

Sí.- Mi pensamiento exacto fue: ¿Quién demonios tenía cinco hijos hoy en día?

Su siguiente palabra fue "CORRERSE", luego puse "SEME".

Muy buena.- Chocó su puño con el mío por arriba de la mesa.

Así que, ¿Por qué no quieres pasar el rato con los chicos esta noche?

Él se quedó en silencio y reorganizó sus fichas.

No lo sé, supongo que siento como si tuviera que fingir ser alguien que no soy en torno a un montón de gente. Ellos esperan que yo sea feliz todo el tiempo y estoy cansado de fingir.

Asentí. Lo entendía. Yo no encajaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía que me estaba haciendo un cumplido aún sin decirlo. Él no tenía por qué fingir alrededor de mí.

Vagina va con "v" ¿no?- preguntó, con una expresión de concentración en su rostro.

Que yo sepa sí

¿Podemos ponerla con "b"?- preguntó.

Bagina- Probé en voz alta. Nos partimos de risa-. Eso no suena bien.

Aquí.- Volvió la bandeja hacia mi-. Ayúdame.- Estudié las fichas en su bandeja, luego las reorganicé y escribí la palabra "DESNUDO"-. Eres buena en esto.- Sonrió y tomó las fichas para ponerlas en el tablero.

Sí, no sé lo que se dice se dice sobre mí- le dije, pero calada en su elogio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto.**

Para nuestra segunda mañana en París, anticipé que Sakura no estaría en funcionamiento completamente hasta que tuviese su café. Nos conseguí una mesa en un pequeño rincón del vestíbulo del hotel, y llevé los platos con todo a nuestra mesa. Cruasanes de chocolate, pasteles con mermelada pegajosa de naranja en el centro, yogurt con pasas y baguettes de queso suave. Sakura se deslizó en el asiento frente mí, sus ojos escanearon la mesa. Le pasé una taza de café, justo cuando la camarera venía con la cafetera.

¿Café? – preguntó.

Oui.- Levanté la taza de Sakura. Cuando estuvo llena de vapor y crema espumosa, me senté frente a ella. Se quedó sin palabras mientras observaba su café.

Uh, gracias.- Se recuperó, tomando la taza.

Después del desayuno, nuestro grupo se puso en camino para una caminata de veinte minutos hasta Notre Dame. Las calles eran empinadas y tortuosas con edificios de piedra y tiendas adornadas con toldos que cubrían las ventanas. Kiba y Choiji iban al frente del grupo, practicando francés con palabras pervertidas y partiéndose de la risa por las combinaciones que podían hacer con ellas. Como queso y polla. Eso me hizo extrañar el tiempo que pasamos Sakura y yo solos. Ella era reservada, y había cierto grado de tristeza en su interior que se sentía familiar, confiable para mí.

Un poco después Sakura y yo nos encontrábamos a varios pasos del grupo. Caminábamos en silencio hacia el río, y pronto Notre Dame entró en nuestra vista: dos torres altas alzadas contra el brillante cielo azul.

Después de las rondas de fotos de la clase en los escalones de piedra exteriores, Iruka sensei finalmente nos condujo dentro. Tan pronto como entramos a la penumbra de la catedral, mi cabeza se alzó con apreciación. Tenía un aire mágico y antiguo a la vez. Un profundo silencio cayó sobre nuestro grupo. Iruka sensei se paró en la cola para comprar nuestros boletos de tarifa de grupo y asegurarnos nuestros guías de audio para el tour en inglés. A pesar de que se parecía más a un monumento histórico que a una iglesia actual.

Nos tomó veinte minutos llegar allí, y cuando cruzamos el río y vimos las dos torres alzándose al cielo azul, fue mejor verlo en persona que en las fotos de los libros de Historia.

Después de Notre Dame, Sakura y yo compramos comida rápida, comiendo pizza en un banco del parque. Aparentemente aquí ordenabas una pizza por persona. Cada uno, Sakura y yo, obtuvimos una de tomate y albahaca. Ella no quería tomar ningún riesgo ordenando por su cuenta, así que simplemente repitió mi orden. La pizza era fina y ligera con una rica salsa de tomate y no mucho queso, no formaba un círculo perfecto como las de casa, pero aprecié sus imperfecciones. Estaba deliciosa.

Sakura, sólo quería decirte que anoche estuvo genial, Me sentí muy bien hablando de Konohamaru como si aún fuera real. Le pedí una vez a Akane jugar al Scrabble pervertido conmigo antes y no quiso, me dijo que madurara.

Supongo que simplemente me gustan las palabras sucias más que a la mayoría de las chicas.

Bueno, gracias de todas formas.

Cuando quieras- dijo y metió el último trozo de pizza en su boca. Tan pequeña como era, la chica podía comer.

Entonces, Sakura, cuéntame algo que la mayoría de gente no sepa sobre ti.

¿Qué? – preguntó, masticando el trozo de pizza.

No lo sé, simplemente algo para que nos podamos conocer mejor. Quiero decir, hemos estado yendo juntos al colegio toda nuestra vida, pera realmente no sé nada sobre ti.

Tragó la pizza y se quedó mirándome sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Está bien… yo empezaré. – Me limpié la boca-. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mi - pregunté.

Me estudió, y de repente me sentí cohibido bajo su mirada. ¿Tenía salsa de tomate en mi barbilla?

¿Qué querías decir en el avión cuando dijiste que desearías que en tu vida no hubiese nada más aparte del fútbol?

Pasé la mano por mi pelo.

Ah, siguiente pregunta.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Cómo murió tu hermano?

Hombre, no se contuvo.

Preferiría hablar de él que de su muerte.

Ella asintió.

Vale, entonces cuéntame algo sobre él.

Él era tres años mayor que yo y básicamente lo alababa mientras crecía. Era como su sobre, pero nunca se enfadó por eso. Era marine, y cuando regresó de la instrucción básica estaba instruido. Eso fue cuando yo empecé a trabajar fuera. Siempre quise ser como él y ahora que no está aquí… es como si ya no supiera lo que estoy haciendo, desde hace un año todo el mundo espera que lo supere, y mis padres ya no hablan sobre él. Lo siento, no sé porque estoy hablando sobre esto… no quiero ser tan deprimente.

Yo no soy toda rayos de sol y arcoíris por si no lo habías notado.

Tienes razón, Sakura Haruno.

Y tú no eres tan malo como me imaginaba.- Me apretó el hombro.

¿Gracias?

Vamos, tenemos que volver – dijo, levantándose y limpiándose las migas de su regazo.

Hey, no me dijiste nada sobre ti.

Simplemente pregúntame algo ¿Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó.

Lo pensé por un segundo, intentando salir con algo que la hiciese reír.

¿De verdad estabas usando un bikini cuando te ví en Laundromat?

Me miró como si fuese un pervertido.

¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?

Levante mis manos en señal de rendición.

¿Qué? Soy un chico simplemente tenía curiosidad.

Bueno, para tu información, sí, Las partes inferiores del bikini pueden pasar por ropa interior. Me imaginé que era mejor que no llevar nada.

Lo consideré y asentí. Tenía la esperanza de que ella no pudiese notar que se me estaba enrojeciendo el cuello debajo de mi polo.

Después del viaje en grupo, donde había apreciado el método de Sakura: escabullirse por delante para ver las cosas buenas, y luego de otra cena larga donde Sakura me tuvo ordenando por ella, estábamos pasando el tiempo en el lobby del hotel intentan do pensar en qué hacer con nuestras horas restantes de libertad antes del toque de queda que Iruka sensei había impuesto.

Kiba estaba tratando de convencer al grupo para ir a una discoteca calle abajo donde estaba seguro que nos dejaría entrar.

¿Vendrás, verdad? - preguntó Kiba, mirándome.

Realmente no me importaba, pero no quería que la gente pensara que era incapaz después de saltarme la salida en grupo de la noche anterior.

Claro. – Miré hacia Sakura, sentada sola en el asiento de la ventana dibujando en su cuaderno-. ¿Quiénes van?- le pregunte a Kiba.

Solo tú, yo, Tenten y Hinata. Están arriba arreglándose.- Se rió.

¿Deberíamos preguntarle a Sakura? – Señalé hacia ella.

No. Quiero que esta noche sea divertida. Además, hay dos chicas más nosotros dos. Es perfecto.

Voy a preguntarle, no simplemente pasar por su lado sin invitarla. Probablemente ni vendrá.- Me paré y caminé hacia ella, con la esperanza de que viniese.

¿Grandes planes? – pregunto sin levantar la mirada cuando me acerqué

Ven conmigo. - Me senté a su lado, intentando ver que había estado dibujando, pero apartó el libro antes de que pudiese ver que era.

Kiba no me quiere allí- dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado. Miramos hacia él a través del vestíbulo. Él nos frunció el ceño.

Olvídate de Kiba, quiero que vengas.

¿Por qué? Me reto

Caray, esta chica no aceptaba nada sin argumento.

Porque no quiero ser el único fingiendo alrededor de la gente feliz.- Le sonreí. Tenten y Hinata aparecieron en la escalera, riendo con blusas de tubo y faldas cortas, ilustrando mi punto.

Oh, no voy a fingir nada.

Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Vamos, Sakura- La tomé de las manos-. Aparta tu libro.- Ella entrecerró los ojos. – Será divertido.

Cruzamos el vestíbulo y alcanzamos a los otros.

Sakura viene con nosotros- Dije.

Usando eso no viene- dijo Hinata, arrugando la nariz.

Pensé que Sakura se veía bien con vaqueros y camiseta, pero antes de que incluso Sakura o yo supiésemos lo que estaba pasando, las chicas se la llevan escaleras arriba por los codos.

Aparecieron quince minutos después y difícilmente reconocí a Sakura. Usaba un top negro y una falda pequeña y su pelo largo y rosado estaba rizado sobre sus hombros. Se veía mucho mas caliente que Tente y Hinata, a pesar de que a ellas les habría tomado el triple de tiempo arreglarse. Aparté la mirada y volví a comprobar mi billetera, contando mi dinero otra vez, aunque sabía que tenía cuarenta y seis euros.

Caminamos sobre una milla y alcanzamos le secret, y pagamos para entrar. Nos mantuvimos juntos como un grupo incomodo en el bar mientras estábamos fuera den ambiente. Después de gritar sobre la música para saber lo que querían las chicas, Kiba y yo volvimos con las bebidas. Habían dos plantas con música diferente, la planta principal era más como un salón y la segunda planta tenía música alta de baile con luces y láseres destellando desde el techo. Había básicamente dos tipos de personas allí, turistas como nosotros y chicos sórdidos intentando cazar turistas.

Tenten y Hinta se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, intentando montar un espectáculo. Kiba las miraba boquiabierto. Él no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ellas de vuelta a casa, pero esa era la cosa divertida de los viajes, podías forjar nuevas relaciones y ser alguien diferente del que eras en casa- Kiba se unió a las chicas en la pista de baile, dejándonos a mí y a Sakura juntos, bebiendo nuestras bebidas.

Estaba demasiado ruidoso para hablar, pero lo intenté de todas formas.

¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Ella asintió.

Lo intenté otra vez.

¿Te gusta bailas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Eso era un no. Quería decir algo inteligente, como "cuando en Roma" y tomarla de la mano. Pero tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza en vez de eso. Hinata se dirigió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. Tomó mi mano.

Vamos.- Y me empujó hacia la pista de baile. Miré hacia atrás a Sakura, pero dejé que Hinata me llevara a la pista de baile.

Hinata balanceaba sus caderas delante de mí, golpeando mis caderas con las suyas. Creo que quería ser sexy, pero sólo parecía forzado. No era bueno bailando así que estaba parado cambiando mi peso de un lado a otro. Hinata tomó mis manos y las puso alrededor de su cintura. Sonriéndome. Yo no estaba sintiendo esto realmente. Miré hacia atrás para comprobar a Sakura, pero no estaba donde la dejé. Mis ojos escanearon la habitación, buscándola ¿Se había ido? Miré más allá de la cabeza rebotando de Hinata y vi a Sakura al otro lado de la pista siendo acosada por un semental italiano con la camisa demasiado desabotonada. Él tenía su mano sobre ella. Moví a Hinata a un lado asi podía ver mejor, pero ella confundió mi toque con atención y se dejó caer contra mí triturando mis rodillas. Estaba a punto de ir a arrancar esas manos crepitantes que estaban sobre ella, pero entonces me di cuenta de la expresión en su cara. A ella no le disgustaba.

La canción cambió a una lenta, y salí de las garras de Hinata antes de que me empujara otra vez. Caminé hacia Sakura y Rico y Suave.

Sakura, vamos, creo que deberíamos irnos.- Puse mi mano sobre su codo.

¿Acaso eres el único que puede tener acción en este viaje? Un poco hipócrita, ¿no crees?- Ella señaló hacia Hinata, quien estaba observándonos mientras hacía pucheros.

Sakura, ni siquiera conoces a este tipo, pareciera que tuviera veinticinco.

Fabien, Naruto. Naruto Fabien.- Nos presentó.

Me dio un guiño y empujo a Sakura más cerca. Definitivamente podría on él.

No seas aguafiestas.- Con un gesto de su mano me despidió.

Sentí a Hinata tirando de mi brazo.

¿Vas a volver? – Miré a Sakura una última vez Parecía tan despreocupada, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sonriendo tímidamente a su pareja de baile italiana.

Ah, sip- Dejé que Hinata me tomara del brazo y tirara de mí hacia ella.

Comprobé mi reloj y me di cuenta que teníamos quince minutos para irnos antes del toque de queda. Los reuní a todos y nos dirigimos hacia fuera a la fría noche. Empezó a llover cuando comenzábamos el camino de vuelta.

¿Quién era el tipo alto oscuro y guapo? – le preguntó Tenten a Sakura.

Fabien.

Incluso su nombre es caliente- dijo Hinata.

Caminé por delante, un poco avergonzado por haber intervenido entre Sakura y su ligue.

Hey Uzumaki espera. – Ella me alcanzó.

Hey.

Caminamos juntos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. El cielo se abrió y vertió agua sobre nosotros en forma de gotas grandes y húmedas. Alcé la mirada y dejé que el agua me golpeara la cara. Se sentía bien, refrescante.

Wow – dijo Sakura, levantando las manos delante de ella con las palmas hacia arriba, atrapando el agua.

Vamos.- Tomé su mano. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero había estado esperando tocarla toda la noche. Empecé a correr por el medio de la calle, tirando de ella. Nuestros pies pisaban torpemente los charcos mientras corríamos. Sakura apretó mi mano más fuerte y corrimos tan rápido como pudimos a través de la lluvia. Los otros rápidamente estuvieron lejos. Empujé a Sakura en una esquina de un callejón y la sujeté con su espalda contra la pared. Le agarré la cintura, empujándola debajo de un toldo, lejos de las corrientes de agua que vertía el cielo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me di cuenta de que le estaba apretando la cintura, aparté mis manos rápidamente. Di un paso lejos de ella. Estábamos parados de cara el uno al otro y nuestros pechos se rozaban sintiéndose pesados mientras recuperábamos el aliento. El agua caía por su cara aplastándole el pelo contra las mejillas. Tenía el top pegado contra su cuerpo y tenía la piel de gallina en los brazos Ella aún se veía preciosa como siempre, sus ojos verdes me cautivaban.

Hey. ¿Qué están haciendo chicos? Iruka nos va a reñir si llegamos tarde – gritó Kiba desde la calle. Sakura y yo nos partamos y corrimos por el callejón detrás de ellos.

Cuando alcanzamos el hotel, dejamos huellas blandas y húmedas por el vestíbulo. En vez de dirigirse al ascensor, Sakura giró hacia las escaleras.

Voy por las escaleras – dijo.

Los otros continuaron por el ascensor, mientras que yo segupi a Sakura por las escaleras. Empujó la puerta de incendios y empezó a subir las escaleras. Durante los dos primeros pisos, simplemente la seguí, pero cuando alcanzamos la puerta del tercero, me paré enfrente de ella antes de que pudiese abrirla.

¿Te divertiste esta noche?

Sí, ¿Tu? – Me preguntó.

Ir a clubs nocturnos definitivamente no es una actividad normal para mí, pero estuvo bien. – Intenté sonar guay.

¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? – me preguntó – A Hinata le gustas, probablemente te podrías haber enrollado con ella si hubieses querido.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

He acabado con las chicas de ese tipo.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Sakura me dijo que no estaba totalmente convencida.

Bueno, ésta es la mía. – Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Me aparté de enfrente de la puerta así podría pasar-. Buenas noches- dijo detrás de ellas.

Buenas noches. - Observé su culo mientras se alejaba. Sí. Definitivamente estaría pensando en eso más tarde.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sakura.**

De acuerdo, tal vez fueron los efectos de París en mí o los vasos e vino que bebí anoche, pero Naruto Uzumaki se está metiendo bajo mi piel. Caminó junto a mí, proyectando su gran sombra junto a la mía más pequeña. Se suponía que usáramos nuestro tiempo libre cada día para investigar sobre nuestro trabajo, pero dado que todavía no habíamos decidido en su lugar usábamos el tiempo para explorar, comer, caminar por la ciudad y comer un poco más.

Nuestro grupo visitó otro museo y luego Naruto y yo tuvimos tiempo para caminar solos. Nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en un hermoso jardín, deseé tener mi cuaderno de bocetos. No me hubiera importado quedarme ahí todo el día, pero nuestra hambre ganó.

Vagamos por la calle por unas cuantas cuadras hasta que encontramos un pequeño café metido en una estrecha calle lateral y nos sentamos en una de las mesas exteriores. Hoy Naruto ordenó por mí sin que yo tuviera que pedírselo y luego vertió agua de una jarra en mi vaso. No confié en la manera en que me estaba mirando. Era un concepto extraño tener a alguien haciendo cosas por mí. Me sentía inútil. Estaba acostumbrada a tener el control y cuidar de los demás, pero cada día lejos de mi familia me acostumbraba un poco más eso.

Así que, ¿a qué universidad vas a aplicar para el próximo año? – pregunté.

No voy a hacerlo – dijo él.

Estudié su rostro, intentando interpretar el comentario. Quizás ya le habían ofrecido una beca completa en algún lugar y no tenía que aplicar.

¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tienes buenas notas, verdad? Y obviamente eres la estrella del equipo de fútbol de nuestra ciudad apestosa.

Sí, mis notas están bien.

Entonces, ¿por qué no irás a la universidad?

Voy a encargarme del taller de piezas de autos de mis padres en unos años, así que voy a comenzar a trabajar ahí de tiempo completo el próximo verano. Probablemente tomaré algunas clases de negocios en la universidad local.

Bueno, yo planeo salir de South Lake tan pronto como pueda. Voy a aplicar a State y a Central dado que ambas están a unas cuantas horas de distancia.

Eso es genial – dijo.

Entonces, ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres hacer? ¿Quedarte en South Lake toda tu vida? – El concepto me desconcertaba. Sabía que tener buenas notas en la escuela era mi boleto para salir de aquí. No planeaba terminar como una divorciada de cuarenta años limpiando mesas en IHOP local Quería algo mejor, y nunca podría enamorarme de un chico que quería quedarse en nuestra ciudad de mierda sólo por diversión. No podía esperar a irme.

En verdad no importa, mis padres me necesitan y es el negocio familiar. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Simplemente darles la espalda? Siempre se supuso que la tienda pasaría a mi hermano y a mí.

No me atreví a decir nada que tuviera que ver con los planes que él y su hermano habían hecho, sabía que nunca hablaría de eso con el.

Así que, teóricamente, si fueras a la universidad, ¿cuál sería tu especialización?

Él pensó por un minuto.

Escritura creativa.

Hm. Este chico me confundía, a veces parecía mucho más que un tonto de pueblo, pero en otros casos, como cuando dijo que planeaba quedase en South Lake, no sabía que pensar.

Nuestra pizza llegó y comenzamos a comer, felices por la distracción.

Entonces, ¿realmente crees que serás feliz quedándote en South Lake? – pregunté

Él asintió.

Es por eso que quería hacer este viaje, para poder ver algo del mundo mientras aún pudiera.

Hablaba como si estuviera encadenado a nuestro pueblo. Sólo que estaba segura de que se lo había auto impuesto. Terminamos nuestra comida y decidimos caminar de regreso al hotel en lugar de seguir vagabundeando sin sentido por la ciudad.

Pasamos junto a una niñita que me recordaba a Aiko, y me detuve momentáneamente para verla pasear un carrito de bebés de juguete en líneas dentadas, luego detenerse cada ciertos minutos para chequear a su muñeco bebé. Su cabello castaño se movía locamente alrededor de su rostro, justo como el de Aiko lo hacía en la mañana antes de que lo mojara y lo trenzara.

Luce como tu hermana, ¿Verdad? – dijo Naruto, notándolo.

Asentí y sentí un nudo elevarse en mi garganta. No podía preocuparme por los niños ahora. No tenía control de la situación. Además, estaría en casa en unos días, así que bien podría disfrutar mi tiempo aquí. Nos sentamos en el banco frente adonde la niña jugaba y Naruto y yo la miramos hasta que estuvo demasiado alejada de nuestra vista.

Me gustó cuando te soltaste el cabello anoche. – Su voz sonaba suave, trayéndome de regreso al momento. Estábamos sentados cerca en el banco del parque y él me estaba mirando. Movió sus manos cuidadosamente hacia mi cabello y me volví para mirarlo. Lo sentí liberar mi cabello de la banda de plástico que usaba todos los días. Mi cabello cayó alrededor de mis hombros. Se puso mi banda en la muñeca. Me pasó los dedos por el cabello, intentando entender qué acababa de pasar.

Sentí como si algo hubiera cambiado entre Naruto y yo, pero no entendía qué. Regresamos al hotel en silencio. Y cuando llegamos, fuimos al cuarto de Naruto, dado que estaba bastante segura de que Tenten estaría en el mío haciendo su tarea. Me senté en el escritorio y Naruto en la cama. Aunque había estado aquí cuando lo ayudé con la migraña, se sentía un poco extraño estar en el pequeño cuarto con él. Me sentí más torpe que de costumbre, más insegura de mí misma de lo normal. Ese comentario que hizo sobre mi cabello me descolocó completamente. Anoche, Hinata estaba arrojándose sobre él, y apenas la notó pero parecía prestar atención a todos los detalles sobre mí. Necesitaba comprobar su teoría para ver si estaba enloqueciendo.

Estiré los brazos sobre mi cabeza, exponiendo una línea de piel desnuda en la cintura de mis jeans. No tenía una táctica cuando se trataba de seducción. Quería hacer algo que hinchara sus partes masculinas. Me quedé así con los brazos sobre mi cabeza, luciendo como una tonta torpe. Su expresión era más de estás bien que de tienes toda mi atención. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. Dejé caer mis brazos a los costados.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto.**

Sakura estaba actuando un poco extraña. Se sentó en el escritorio en mi habitación y hojeó mi guía de viajes mientras masticaba el extremo de un bolígrafo. El modo en que su boca abierta trabajaba alrededor del bolígrafo me puso en trance. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con lo oral y estaba causando que mi deseo sexual entrara en acción? Extendí la mano y le quité el bolígrafo de la boca.

¿puedes dejar eso? Distrae un poco.

¿Hmm? – Levantó la mirada hacia mí y me taladró con sus ojos verdes.

Tomé un libro de la mesa de noche y cubrí mi regazo.

¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Sakura, apuntando a mi regazo.

Mierda. Me atrapó. Presioné el libro más cerca de mi estómago, esperando que ocultara mi entrepierna, pero negándome a mirar hacia abajo.

Ella se estiró para tomar el libro y lo quitó de mi regazo. Pero en lugar de enfocarse en el bulto en mis jeans, estudió la portada del libro. Exhalé el aliento que había estado conteniendo. El flujo de sangre comenzó a circular de nuevo por mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que ella aún estaba esperando una respuesta por el libro.

¿Es tuyo?

Asentí

¿Lees poesía?

Asentí otra vez. Se puso de pie y caminó a través de la habitación hasta la diminuta ventana, todavía sosteniendo el libro. Lo colocó en el alféizar y movió las cortinas a un lado para mirar por la ventana.

También la escribo. – Nunca le había contado eso a nadie antes.

Genial. – Se volvió y me sonrió de la forma en que lo hacía, elevando sólo una esquina de la boca, por lo que no podía decir si era una sonrisa-. ¿Me la enseñarás?

Um, probablemente no. En realidad no se la enseño a nadie. – Me removí bajo su mirada. Ella dio un paso hacia la puerta, casi probando su peso. No estaba convencido de que realmente quisiera irse. Y ese pensamiento me empujó hacia adelante-. Me divertí contigo hoy.- Extendí la mano, y chocamos las manos de forma incómoda. En realidad era sólo una excusa para tocarla, para ver si me lo permitiría, pero en el segundo que nuestras manos se tocaron y después se separaron, me di cuenta de lo débil que fue mi intento.

Yo también. – Me miró extrañamente. Luego bostezó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza una vez más, lo cual me do un buen vistazo de su estómago, que lucía suave y plano-. Bueno, supongamos que debería ponerme en marcha.- Comenzó a pasar junto a mí en su camino hacia la puerta, y no estoy seguro qué me hizo hacerlo, pero estiré la mano y tomé su muñeca.

No te vayas.

Se quedó de pie frente a donde yo estaba sentado en la cama y esperó que la soltara, sólo que no lo hice. Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿La mezcla de flirteo y disputas de toda la semana habían llevado a esto? ¿O había interpretado la situación entre nosotros completamente mal? Sabía que ella probablemente podría notar que quería besarla por el modo en que estaba mirando su boca, pero no se estaba apartando de mí. Me puse de pie frente a ella, la diferencia de altura entre nosotros incluso más exagerada en esta corta distancia. La miré a los ojos.

¿Quieres que me quede? – Susurró. Tragó y se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba que respondiera.

Asentí. Nos quedamos así durante algunos segundos más, solo que pareció como una eternidad. Sabía que me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. No sé por qué

Pero ella me intimidaba. ¿Debía simplemente inclinarme y besarla? ¿Qué quería ella que hiciera? ¿O se reiría y me apartaría de un empujón? No estaba seguro de si había interpretado esta situación completamente mal, lo cual era totalmente posible.

Cansada de esperar, Sakura tiró de la hebilla de mi cinturón y plantó sus labios en los míos con firmeza. Una vez que nuestros labios se encontraron, me quedé atónito por un momento para confirmar que realmente estuviera besándola, pero me puse al tanto rápidamente y cubrí su boca con la mía. Era una buena besadora, justo como lo había imaginado mientras la miraba jugar con el bolígrafo en su boca. Era más frenética de lo que esperaba, y eso envió una ola de calor a través de mí.

Me aparté de ella.

Espera. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

¿Quieres hablar? ¿Ahora? – Puso los ojos en blanco -. Por supuesto que quieres.

Respiré profundamente, luego tiré de ella hasta el borde de la cama para sentarla conmigo. Rocé su mejilla con mis dedos, tocándola involuntariamente de nuevo.

Quiero decir que si nos enredamos… aún tendremos que trabajar juntos y puede ser raro. No deberíamos, ¿verdad? Sólo somos amigos.

No sabía que querrías diseccionarlo con todo detalle. Además, no somos amigos. Más como enemigos íntimos – dijo.

¿Enemigos íntimos?

O enemigos íntimos con beneficios – añadió. Le di una mirada confundida. Empujo mis hombros hacia atrás sobre la cama, así que estaba tendido-. ¿Eso está bien para ti? – Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo sin esperar una respuesta. Sus labios eran cálidos y sabían a chicle de canela. Olvidé mi argumento previo y rodé encima de ella y la besé de vuelta, más profundamente esta vez.

La larga hora de besos con Sakura no era suficiente, pero teníamos que reunirnos con el grupo abajo para un viaje en autobús a una bodega cercana para aprender acerca del proceso de elaboración del vino. Cuando ella dejó mi habitación para ir abajo, ni siquiera miró atrás. Y luego, en nuestra excursión a la bodega, caminó delante de mí con Tenten y Hinata, a pesar que sabía que en realidad no le agradaban. Sakura estuvo callada en la cena y no se sentó cerca de mí en el autobús de vuelta. Me preguntaba si se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido antes o si sólo había sido una cosa de una sola vez. Era tarde cuando regresamos y en lugar de intentar salir en el poco tiempo que teníamos antes del toque de queda, me fui solo a mi habitación.

Unos minutos después, oí un golpe en la puerta y encontré a Sakura parada allí.

¿Puedo entrar? – Se asomó alrededor de mí para ver si Kiba estaba dentro.

Me hice a un lado.

Por supuesto.

Entró y se sentó en mi cama. Caray, esto estaba haciendo un lío en mi cabeza, a veces parecía interesada en mí y otras veces me ignoraba completamente. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando con nosotros, pero, de algún modo, eso sólo me hacía querer averiguarlo más.

Entonces, ¿qué pasa? – Me paré frente a ella.

Pensé que podrías aprovechar un poco de compañía.- Puso las manos en mis caderas, y ese pequeño contacto envió rayos de calor a través de mi estómago, haciendo que todos mis sentidos prestaran atención plena-. Además, pensé que lo de antes había sido divertido.

Tragué.

Se deslizó aún más en mi cama y se acostó sobre la almohada. Aparentemente no íbamos a hablar, pero no iba a esperar una invitación formal. Me tendí sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío. Me sostuve sobre mis brazos, manteniendo la mayor parte de mi peso fuera de ella.

¿Soy demasiado pesado?

No – Exhaló contra mi boca. Pude notar que se había cepillado los dientes. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no había pensado en hacer lo mismo? Probablemente porque no sabía que vendría después de ignorarme el resto del día.

Pasó las manos a lo largo de mis bíceps y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Le devolví el beso y abrí su boca. Su lengua era suave y firme a la vez y el modo en que se demoró alrededor de la mía me estaba poniendo caliente. Presioné mis caderas contra las suyas y ella envolvió una pierna alrededor de mi espalda, atrayéndome incluso más cerca. Dios, era sexy. Se contoneó para salir de debajo de mí y me empujó hacia abajo sobre mi espalda, montándome a horcajadas. Presionó sus caderas contra las mías y se inclinó para besarme. Llevaba el cabello suelto de nuevo y cayó alrededor de nosotros, creando una cortina. Ella levanto mi camiseta y pasó sus manos sobre mi estómago.

Maldición.- Levantó mi camiseta para inspeccionarme más a fondo.

¿Qué? – pregunté intentando sentarme para ver qué estaba mal.

Tienes unos abdominales bien marcados.

Oh.- Caí hacia atrás en la almohada-. ¿Te gusta? – Bromeé.

Mucho.- Sonrió.

Acuné su mandíbula en mis manos.

Ven aquí.- Guie su boca de vuelta a la mía.

La puerta se abrió y la luz entró a raudales en la habitación. Nos apartamos de un salto, sentándonos en la cama y enderezando nuestra ropa. Kiba se quedó en la puerta, luciendo arrogante.

Encendió una lámpara.

La próxima vez, deja un calcetín en el pomo de la puerta, hombre, no tenía ni idea de que tenías a una… señorita aquí.

No me gustó el modo en que dudó alrededor de la palabra señorita, pero no era algo de lo que iba a hablar ahora.

Está bien… ya me iba de todos modos- dijo Sakura. Se apresuró para salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás o decir adiós, dejándome mirando la puerta mucho tiempo después de que se cerrara.

¿Qué pasaba con eso? – preguntó Kiba, todavía mirándome.

Desearía que se volviera: tenía una furiosa erección que tenía que acomodar. Me encogí de hombros.

No lo sé – admití.


End file.
